Between YOU, ME and HIM
by windlight
Summary: Hinata is a regular High school girl, who finds herself in a very bad predicament, see how she fends of attacking females and groping boys ih her tale to find romance and growing up. HINATAXSASUKE, with GAARAxHINATA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Chapter 1 : Why Me?

Three high school students stood in the middle of what appeared the end of lunch time, as students began to take leave for their next class. The three were gathered, because it seemed that one of the boys wanted to resolve an issue with the other two members involved. That is until, it began to escalated to a fight. Among the three, two began to argue, while the third one was nervously shifting her feet, keeping her mouth absolutely shut.

_It was so embarrassing, she couldn't help but want to sneak away from the two. And to think it all started on a simple theater project that Kakashi-sensei had given them. Now, it blow up into this love tryst, which she had no idea how it started, for Pete's sake she was just nice to them. Though, she couldn't very well deny her feelings she developed for them. _She sighed as she pulled her uniform pleated gray skirt down just a bit until…. She caught the last words of one of her partners.

Hyuga whose it gonna be me or _**HIM**_." the last word emphasized was filled with venom and hatred, as onyx eyes demanded. Eyeing the girl before him he boldly brushed his body against hers, making her body grow warm.

"Ano..I….I…" a young girl with long indigo-black hair stuttered as her pearly-white eyes flickered back and forth between two warm, hard, hot male bodies.

" Yes Hinata, please do tell the **Uchiha **that he has been misinformed on about where he stands with you." aqua eyes slowly narrowed towards her other male captor.

"Ano…I….I…" she repeated nervously, timidly, quietly. Though it was picked up by a certain raven.

"STOP SAYING THAT." he muttered angrily , while his dark eyes flashed towards her visage, before once again engaging in his staring contest with his other male rival. This made her even more nervous, that she began to fidget and sweat.

"Hai…" she obeyed. Her voice, but a whisper.

"STOP MOVING." the red headed male added, his tone sounding a little harsh, making Hinata wince and go ridged.

Noticing her small body language change angered the Raven beyond words.

"Shut the fuck up! You have no right talking to her like that teme." he spat, coming quite close to beating up the other suitor.

" You do not own her asshole." anger blazing within the aqua eyes.

"What If I do." he retorted smirking with his indifference face, brushing an arm down Hinata's side stopping at her waist where he coiled his hand around the small of her back, making Hinata whimper.

This now angered the crimson-red head boy and he, as well lightly rubbed himself against Hinata's back, earning a small moan.

"Hinata has yet to say so." he gritted through clenched teeth, wrapping an arm around the petite girls waist. Sasuke seemed unfazed by the possessive threat and performance of the other man.

Hinata closed her eyes, making a face of defeat. _These boys will be the death of me, I have to escape here or I will in time be unable to…she silently cried to herself. Okasan, what did I do to deserve this_ _she inwardly groan, sulking. _As she continued to hear the constant bickering between them.

It was then she felt a rough hand grab her right wrist with enough force, to pull her down.

"Sasuke." she whispered, eyes widen, glistening, taken aback as he tighten his hold.

"Uchiha." Gaara growled grabbing Hinata's other wrist. "You are treading down dangerous ground."

_Okaasan_ Hinata sulked _now I am really in a tug a war_, she sighed.

"She doesn't belong to YOU!" Gaara seethed. Tightening his hold on Hinata herself.

"And like hell she does to YOU!" Sasuke hissed.

Both boys growled, which sounded animalistic to Hinata. Ignoring the pale girl, as the continued to pull her back and forth.

"LET GO!" Sasuke threatened as he placed a little more force in pulling Hinata towards him.

"NO!" Gaara snarled, equally doing the same.

The Hyuga Heiress tuned out both men and began to go in a trance like state ignoring both as they continue to pull her back and forth like a rag doll. Before it could get anymore uglier, Hinata prayed to Kami for a savior, which came by the form of a clumsy, cheerful, hyperactive, but cute shinobi in orange pants and a black muscle shirt, who at the moment was heading towards P.E. class.

"Sauske-teme, Gaara-san, what are you doing to Hinata-chan?" blue eyes questioned showing a faint of curiosity. It appeared from afar the two boys were making a sandwich out of the indigo-haired girl.

"Are ya'll playing a game?" he questioned.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BUT OUT DOPE THIS IS BETWEEN **ME** AND **HIM**!" Sasuke motioned to the red head with a tattoo of love on his forehead.

Garra for once agreed with the Uchiha and nodded.

"HEY" Naruto cried angrily, rushing to the two boys, He soften his voice and called out to the Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Are you okay?"

"**SHE"S FINE**!" both boys responded glaring at Naruto then back at each other. If daggers could come out of their eyes both boys would either be dead or really badly wounded. Hinata on the other hand didn't seem to have heard him.

"Shut up ASSHOLES, Hinata-chan daijoubuka?" he repeated again, loudly over the growling and the glaring and the pulling of a possession.

This time around hearing the cheerful voice besides the constant bickering ones, Hinata lifted her head, she didn't hear him before. There in front of her eyes stood Naruto with the cutest face of concern for her…._for her_… she thought before letting a squeak of surprise.

"NA…RU….TO…KUN." she gasped and that was enough to let out a chain reaction. Starting from head to toe Hinata Hyuga blushed, before fainting in the arms of her two captors, leaving two boys clutching a lifeless body at the moment.

"Thanks a lot FUCKER." Sasuke chide finally pushing Gaara away making him land with a "Umph" and taking the young girl in his arms.

"TEME where are you taking her!" Naruto yelled rushing towards him, but it was to no avail Sasuke Uchiha was faster.

"UCHIHA , do not think about taking her." Gaara growled, "Or I will…."

Smirking while facing Gaara and ignoring Naruto's request, he replied to his fellow classmates, "Or you will what?"

Crimsom dark eyes meet angry aqua ones.

SASUKE-TEME WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!" Naruto repeated again clenching his fists.

"That's for me to know and for you too find out." still eyeing Gaara knowing his answer was for Naruto. It was then he turned away, waving goodbye from behind and in a flash he disappeared.

Leaving a dumbfounded Naruto, stomping, yelling, and cursing…. and a very upset Gaara.

***********************************************************************

Hinata awoke to what smelled like antiseptics and alcohol.

"Where am I?" she muttered, groggily rubbing her eyes. She then took in her surroundings and identified the place to be the nurses office. Yawning she stretched on the bed arching her back. _Oh, what a day… how did I end up here…no biggie as long as I am away from those two, she thought._

"Don't move." a low voice counteracted, which she immediately recognized making her freeze in an instant.

"Look at me." it commanded.

"HAI!" she squeaked, turning towards the voice, bowing her head down, being very submissive to a very angry Sasuke.

"Sasu,…" she coyly smiled. _Damn how was she going to get out of this one, she had no choice but to use her feminine assets._ Slowly peering up to the boy while sitting up right, she "accidently" opened the button to her white uniform shirt exposing a little skin, while her skirt rode a little high on the bed. "Sasu-chan gomen, what happened I don't remember." she feigned amnesia, placing a hand on her forehead for effect.

Although, enjoying the little show she put on, he sighed in annoyance letting her know he wasn't falling for it.

"Don't Sasu.. me. Why did you blush when you saw Naruto" He hissed moving his seat closer to the bed.

"Ano…Ano.." he seemed to forget Gaara was there as well. She sweat dropped.

"Hina" he growled, "My patience is running thin." Moving closer to her face, Hinata felt the weight of the bed go deeper to her right side, which the Uchiha now inhabited .

"GOMEN Sasu-chan, I was embarrassed. You and Gaara-chan arguing, Naruto seeing me between you two doing Kami knows what?" She fake a sobbed. Placing both hands to her face covering her supposed "shame."

He really had to smirk now, his Hinata was becoming quite the actress.

About five minutes passed and Sasuke did not react to her little performance. Subconsciously, she peeked through her right hand covering her eye, and noticed he was not there sitting towards her right side of the bed anymore.

Although, she did feel the weight of the bed go down in front of her, moving both hands away. Her mind went blank.

"NANI!" she cried. In front of her, Uchiha Sasuke was crawling seductively towards her straddling her waist. Within moments his hand gently stroked her thigh going higher up south but still keeping it clean. He loved the little mews coming out of her gorgeous mouth. Her hands were placed at his chest, as if pushing him back, but not quite yet.

_Not yet… he smirked, ..not here.. I'll be waiting to do it some place special._

_Sasu-kun.. Onegai….not here, not now…." she gasped as she felt his lips tenderly caressed her neck and under jaw. He held a snicker, as her words mirrored his thoughts. He looked at her beautiful face, closed eyes squeezed shut, cute pink lips panting softly, an undeniable blush spreading gracefully across her face, and a really hot body literally writhing beneath him as he continued to explore her._

_His hand then moved to her button up blouse and carefully started to unravel the others. His eager onyx eyes taking in her beautiful breast covered in a white lacy bra._

_This made her moan and she quickly pushed him back._

"_Iiee Saus-kun, I can't…." she whimpered, grasping his shoulders._

"_It's payback for blushing for Naruto," he whispered grabbing hold of both wrists away from him, as he held them above her head on the bed, pressing his body very close to hers._

_Her eyes widen, "Sasu-kun someone will see us."_

"_I don't care my dear Hime" he growled loving the feeling of her beneath him very close, feeling her heart beat. _

"_Sasu…" she tried to interject, but before she knew it, her mouth was forever locked with Sasuke. _

_That is until a loud crackling voice shout out._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING"_

_Arthur's Note:_

_Hello writing another fic this time its about HinataxSasuke, GaaraxHInata and possible Hinata xNaruto, well will see about that. I read a lot of fan fiction on The Naruto crew being in HIGH School and I thought what the heck I want to do that to. So you know the drill if you think Its an ok story read and review. And tell me what you think if I should continue it. Thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Caught

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING!"

Upon hearing those words Hinata Hyuga mustered up the courage and strength to push back Uchiha Sasuke. Which caught him off guard, making him tumble backwards falling off the bed.

How he landed was a different story. She can tell the fall hurt him somewhat, but he would recover fast, he always did. He elegantly picked himself up blowing a few strands of his locks away from his visage and faced the person who entered upon them with a scowl.

"KAMI! If I wanted to see a damn sex scene, I would have rented porn and stayed home today instead of coming to work and watching you kids do it! In a public place mind you." the purple headed sensei laughed. Walking past them in search for a nurse kit.

"ANO…" Hinata blushed covering herself until Sasuke mentioned, "It was private until you made it public." he retorted, rolling his eyes as he threw Hinata's twill uniform blazer on top of her.

The indigo hair rapidly buttoned up her blouse with no time to waste and fixed her self up. Putting on her jacket to complete her school uniform look. Slightly jumping off the bed suddenly realizing it was a dirty place to be sitting on after what went on. -_mentally_-

_Oh ,what was she gonna do now. She was caught doing "intimate things" with Sasuke._

"Mitarashi-sensei, you would not be telling Principle Tsunade ne…"the Uchiha lowered a threatening gaze toward the brown-eyed female.

She raised a finger that shifted towards her lips as if pondering what to say.

"Anko-sensei" Sasuke repeated, making Hinata muffle a gasp. _Did he just called her by her first name_?.

Sighing in exasperation , The short-purple haired sensei waved them off.

"NAWWW, I guess I'll over look it this one time, me being young at one time and all. I had my own share in my youthful days." she snorted, locating what she wanted and sitting down on the bed, opening up a band aid. "Just be glad it wasn't Nurse Shizune who would have caught you twooooo, hee hee,"

"Sasuke held back a snicker as Hinata walked towards him. "Her own youthful days ." he mouthed to her holding in a laugh.

"Shhh" Hinata whispered grabbing Sasuke's hand.

Stifling his laugh, he innocently stared at there entwined fingers. The corner of his mouth curling upwards into a smile.

"Come on," she motioned turning around to bow down to the Female sensei.

"Arigato Mitaraski-sensei" she politely said "Right Sasuke-san," she poked him in the ribs.

"Hai" he responded deep, eyeing Hinata before bowing to the female sensei as well.

"Oh you two are so cute and its Anko-sensei Hinata-chan." Anko replied.

"Hai, Mita..-Anko-sensei" she corrected herself. "And we are not quite together"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really then," arching an eyebrow she added, "Well off you two then before Shizune comes in. I'll just let her know you were feeling better Hinata-chan and that you were heading towards your last class of the day. As for Sasuke, I'll let her know you left after a while ago to head out to sign up for **my **all star boy's track race." she smiled devilishly. "After all you are a fast runner like Neji Huyga and my all star team could always use some fresh new talents."

For sure Sasuke felt his eye twitched hard, and it didn't go unnoticed by the indigo haired girl beside him.

_That bitch he swore, I know this escapade would not go scott free with out a price. She has always been after me…. To join her stupid club. Onyx eyes on the verge of turning crimson._

"Umm, hai, Anko-sensei, Sasu-chan will be there to sign up Oh, Senesi-san, since Nurse Shizune-sensei isn't here, do you think you could write excuse slips for us to go to class." Hinata nervously stated tugging a very anger Uchiha who glared at her while turning to sport an evil glare to the purple-headed P.E. coach.

" My pleasure Hinata-chan, Bye- Bye now." Anko waved sporting a huge grin, while handing two pink slips to each student.

The head P.E. department coach smile, watching one treading cautiously and the other with a Cloud of Anger above his head.

***********************************************************************

Gaara was sulking. He left Naruto a while back still throwing his temper tantrum at the Uchiha, while heading to P.. Eventually, Naruto would realize he was late to class as well and he would see him later.

Removing his blue blazer and red tie, He threw the school uniform jacket to the bench beside him near his books and upon Hinata's stuff as well. Gaara continued to change out of his black slacks and white shirt into some gym clothes. He sighed an annoyed sigh. It seems that **DAMN **UCHIHA won this round. The nerve of him taking Hinata away while she was unconscious, leaving her belongings behind, violating her space and innocence. Why he could be sexual assaulting her without her knowing.

Right then an evil image of Sasuke with devil horns snickering, having a tied unconscious Hinata in front of him, Kami knows where ,doing these awful acts of lust and sexual worship. An image of Hinata tied up blushing from the crazy antics the Uchiha was putting her through crying out for him to stop. "Ugh" he shock his head, "No that will not happen." he seethed, thinking about it again, riled him up angrily, getting his blood to boil and unbeknownst to him he stood yelling, in the boy's locker room.

"**DAMN HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" **

"Kill who?" a proud voice called out.

Gaara turned around.

***********************************************************************

"Sasuke stop" Hinata complained as the raven head Uchiha kissed her jaw and neck off and on, while walking her down the hallway to her math class. "I'm al-already la-late," she stuttered.

He grinned that stutter was so cute it earned her a deep growl from him.

He already forgot the fiasco that happened earlier. Hinata mused. He even forgave her of the comment she made earlier to Anko-sensei.

"So?" came his replied interrupting her thoughts, as he held her tight smelling her hair. The smell of warm vanilla mixed with a hint of some sort of tropical fruit made his mouth water. He locked onto her mouth, the source of where all words of pure were spewing out. Those delicate pink swollen lips, were just begging to be kissed.

"So, Sasu.. It means that the last class of the end of the day and I ..I… most of it." she sighed.

"Are you for real, what are you a freaking nerd." He laughed, but to her dismay she wasn't laughing.

Feeling contrite, he immediately let her go and apologize.

"Gomen, Hina-chan., I'll see you to your last class., make sure you catch the rest." he offered his arm. Still not taking his eyes off her lips.

This made her smile, "I'll like that," before her face contorted into panic.

***********************************************************************

"Kill Who?" a proud voice called out.

Gaara turned around.

It was HYUGA NEJI, the ALL STAR in the sports department. He was Anko-sensei triumph card in track racing and cross country. He was a replica of a GOD himself if he could be. He had many titles here in Konoha High School. He was called the PRINCE, the GENIUS, HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS and any honorific name any person can think up. He was very much loved here. His expectations, morals and ethics were all that of high standing, but yet he was never rude to any of his fans, unlike a certain UCHIHA. He even scored points with the female teachers that flirt with him on a daily basis. Hell, in fact, because of that some of the boys joined sports to have some of his luck and talent wear off on them. The regular high school girls would throw themselves, even some cheer him to the death if possible. His accuracy, confidence, intelligence, and arrogance was all to well known and the fact he was Hinata-chan's cousin was surprising.

It seemed he was coming in for some early training.

"I'll Kill Naruto for, being late to class." he uncharacteristically said.

"Hnh" Neji replied before putting his stuff down on the same bench Gaara had. He then began changing into his sports clothes, removing his school attire.

Crap, Hinata's stuff, I have to hide it before he sees it. And then he thanked Kami that he had thrown his jacket before on top of it concealing it from the 380 Degree eyed young man? He faltered in thinking, sweat dropping..

"I'm Doom." He groaned, noticing that the pale-white eyed star was staring at his jacket. His eyes narrowing, eyebrows furrowing.

Before he could clear his good name to the Hyuga Prodigy.

An interruption appeared.

'Whass Up?" another team player walked in his dark brown copper locks swayed to the side. He was sporting Konoha's school colors. Red and Black.

_Yes, _Gaara inwardly cheered, _Saved by his royal highness personal lackey_.

It was SAI, he was Neji Hyuga's right hand man. His "Side kick." He was like the Hyuga's personal body guard. Everywhere Neji went Sai followed. He was also know to be quite emotionless and mischievous, though he did at times appeared to be calm and collected, just like another version of Neji, but ultimately kept more to himself, but everyone knows he did fancy the blond, blue eyed female Ino Yamanaka. He also partook in a judo class called "Root" so he says.

He was already dressed in his track shorts and jersey, He flashed his pearly whites at the Hyuga.

"Hey" he heard the Hyuga replied, still getting dressed in his sports uniform.

"Alright, Neji-kun let's shoot for the gold!" he cracked a grin expressing what appeared to be "team spirit." His dark brown-black eyes locking on to Gaara as he realized he was present in the room as well.

"Ne...Ne.…Who are you?" he mentioned, blinking his eyes at Gaara as if he was a figment of his imagination.

"Umm..ano…" Gaara flustered.

"Ano.. Don't tell me you are a perv….**a homo**…trying to sneak a peek at PRINCE NEJI. If I didn't come along in time you would have been undressing him still with your eyes." Sai bluntly spat, standing in front of the Hyuga arms stretched out, covering Neji as much as possible from the eyes, of Gaara.

Gaara felt his eyes, widen just a slight. He was speechless. _How dare he…._

"Sai, don't be ridiculous." he heard Neji muttered, standing tall and proud adjusting his hair tie for his long chocolate locks, gently tapping his shoes against the floor testing them, before taking them out to run.

"NO.. HELL NO…" Gaara seethed his eyes narrowing toward the dark-brown eyed lackey.

"Are you sure, you seem awful suspicions, to me with your blood red hair color and the fact that you like to wear make-up." he quipped back smirking. motioning on his own face the eyeliner, as if mirroring Gaara's eyes.

Gaara hissed, "For your information, in SUNA infants to the Kage, get honorific tattoos that symbolize they are heirs to their lines, as for mine the tattoo around my eyes symbolize strength and duty."

"Ano, it still looks like make-up to me, got a bit too much going on there. Besides you are in Konoha Territory, how do we know your male kind over there like men more than women."

Ding…Bulls' Eye.

That fucking bastard, Gaara cursed mentally. He has insulted me and my ethnic traditions this bitch is going down. A strong urge came over him to use his sand master, but just as he was about to lung at Sai, A strong voice cut in.

"Sai knock it off. You already make fun of Naruto's manhood and now at Gaara-san's sexuality, come on forget it Anko-sensei is counting on us. Remember there are others trying out for teams and we promised to help her screen them."

"But Neji-san, look at his eyes.., and his hair…" he added smirking at the red head..

"Sai" the Hyuga warned.

"Hai Neji-san" the dark haired member sighed, "Well see you around **Gaa-**_**chan.**_" he snickered, making his voice sound feminine as he said the last word, before heading out of the boys locker room, leaving Gaara alone once more with the Hyuga Neji.

Sai's voice could be heard as he yelled out some obscenities to some other unlucky soul..

Gaara stood in defiance, "If you think I owe you a thank you, you won't get one."

"I wasn't expecting one" the Hyuga replied calmly, "though I do hope you do return what does not belong to you Gaara-san." he ended turning around abruptly his locks swaying back and forth, like a pendulom, "that is if you do not want **harm** to come to you." he concluded heading out the boy's locker room.

"Hnh" he scoffed. "So the Royal Hyuga does care for his female cousin."

His thoughts were interrupted as a blond hair, blue eye rambunctious boy tackled him.

************************************************************************

"Ha" Sai snickered as he pushed off against the wall he was leaning on waiting for the Hyuga outside of the boys room locker, he stifled his giggles as he held his hand covering his mouth. His laughter sounding childish.

The Hyuga smiled a wry smile "you got your stop watch?"

"Hai that I do." he coughed suppressing the urge to laugh again, due to the loud noise and cursing behind the two as they walked off to the school track.

"Do you think, he will come?" he once again looked to his Team Captain.

"Oh, he will, if he's planning on getting revenge." Neji smiled at his subordinate.

*************************************************************

Sasuke walked a hyperventilating Hinata to her last class.

"My stuff," she kept mumbling, "Where's my stuff… **Uchiha-san**" she growled his last formal name.

This new anger Hinata amused him so far. All he could do was shrug.

"Uchia-san"

Again with the formal name.

"Look," he ended up saying "borrow some of my supplies, and just return them to me after class okay."

She looked weary and agitated at the same time.

"Fine" she snapped, "but next time you plan to abduct me, bring my belongings with you. Now I probably either have my things stolen or at the lost and found" she sighed.

_Or maybe Gaara-san has it she wondered. She shook her head, poor Gaara, I just left him there with Naruto, she felt herself flush. Oh, what a scene they probably caused she gulped. _Her beautiful face wrapped up in a daze.

Sasuke eyed his princess, _Great, now she's thinking to hard…or too much he smirked as an evil thought popped in his head_.

They stopped in front of her class, and before Hinata knew it he shoved a spiral note book in her hands and a pencil. Kissed her forehead and pushed her into the classroom.

He smirked and laughed,. when he heard a loud "thud."

He slowly began to whistle heading towards Gym, skipping, what's left of his English and heading towards Anko-sensei boring try outs

.As he continued to whistle, pale-green eyes narrowed from behind him at the scene that just had occurred.

****************************************************************

Authors Note:

Thank you for your reviews, I hoe ya'll continue reading. I just got this cute Netbook so I haven't been able to update yet until now. So I appreciate your feedback, as for those who have concern with the italics, it s for when the character is thinking to himself that's all, sorry for the confusion. And let's see, Oh I will take the advice of one reviewer and won't make it a HINATAx NARUTO too much drama for poor little Hinata. Ok so thank you and I will be adding more characters, to those who think I left them out. Oh by the way I was debating on either making Rock Lee, Neji-kuns sidekick, but I thought what the hay, Sai was a much better choice, sorry if it's not to realistic, remember it's just a story. Thanks. I do not own Naruto, darn I forgot to say it in the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 BAKA.

Hinata fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ita…Sasuke-kun" she softly muttered, "you will pay for this." she winced in pain.

She laid all sprawled on the floor with her cute behind in the air. Her hair all mussed up from the uncoordinated landing. Her clothes just a bit wrinkled. She staggered a little as she gracefully stood up, all eyes were upon her, including the sensei's.

There were a few gasps, whispers, giggles and dry laughs.

She winced once more looking for the notebook and pencil that had unintentionally flew away from her hands.

"Arigato" she breathily whispered unconsciously to a male classmate, who happened to catch the fallen supplies, knowing full well she was probably as red as a tomato.

"Iiee, it w-was no-nothing." the young man beamed, as he blushed and stuttered himself.

"Um" she happily smiled giving a small laugh of gratitude.

All male thoughts in the classroom including the sensei screamed in their minds, Doesn't she know how adorable she looks, looking so innocently and charming-KAWAII-

"Nice of you to stop by to class, Hyuga-san, considering it's almost over." A very considerate Iruka-sensei smiled at the young girl before him, ignoring her embarrassing situation that occurred, while eyeing the clock against the wall.

"Gomen, Umino-sensei" she bowed handing over the pink slip to her teacher and making- _Unintentionally of course.-_ the most dramatic-doe like glistening eyes at him, her long waist hair a little wild from the fall, cheeks flushed earlier from the embarrassment and soft pink lips that pouted.

"Kawaii", Iruka-sensei thought elated in his head as he watched the petite dark indigo hair girl head to her seat. Slowly feeling a rise of heat to his own face that couldn't be helped. "She is just too cute." he thought. "Like a china doll."

All male eyes couldn't agree more.

Unknown to her she was obtaining a few appreciated glances from the male class, and some malice glares from the female side, Hinata continued to take her seat next to her mahogany brown-hair friend , Kiba who eyed her. He epped at the growing black cloud above them from the evil…evil feminine glares. And Hinata who was so clueless, continued to stare at the board at the front. A nervous chuckle escaped him.

Shaking his head from the momentary relapse, Iruka-sensei coughed breaking the tension, "Okay, class for the reminding fifteen minutes of class, it's all out study time, practice your algebra and equations.

"Hai" mutters and grumbles were heard. Everyone starting to return to their own world.

So where were you, I didn't see you after baka Sasuke-san dragged you out to the courtyard during lunch time with Gaara-san following." the brunette whispered while pretending to write an equation stealing a side glance at his female companion.

"Ah, lets see…ummm…ano…ne.." She fidget, and shuffled." Le-Let m-me think." her eyebrows furrowing together as she pretended to remember her previous engagement. Her hand unconsciously her "left and right index fingers" began to point together in unison. Her body language began to shift into a swaying mode on her seat.

He sniggered, Hina-chan only got like this when she was really trying hard to hid something or really nervous.

"Aww, KAWAII" Kiba couldn't help resist. He didn't care that knowing Hinata-chan for so long earned him the title "BEST FRIEND ONLY."

He couldn't help that his loving affection for the young maiden began to resurface one more. Though it was unrequited love or more one sided. He sighed, knowing full well Hinata would never probably return his feelings.

He slowly eyed her through his tousled brown bangs, remembering the day he almost confessed his feelings to her.

**"FLASH BACK"**

A beautiful spring day two young teens were heading towards the ice cream parlor to meet up with their third party member Shino Aburame.

It was the first time he had seen her in a dress, then her regular training slacks and oversize jacket. Oh, how he admired her.

The young girl dressed in a yellow spring sleeveless dress with a cute daisy flower hair clip in her silky mid length indigo hair. The young brown headed boy dressed in cargo brown shorts, and a black tee-shirt, stopped in front of a garden of Cherry-blossom trees. His hands in his pockets.

"Awwww, Kawaii, " she gasped cheerfully admiring the tall trees as the petals seem to fall. "Neji-Nissan would love to see this, Kiba-kun or Hanabi-chan as well." she cried running towards the trees, twirling amidst them as the sakura petals seem to fall on them in showers.

He frowned, he didn't like the idea of her Nissan around nor her oneechan as well. He looked up at the refreshing laughter.

Her gleeful cries were heard only and all he could do was sigh and join her.

"Chotto matte Hinata-kun." he cried, running towards her grabbing her hand.

That was the first time he blushed.

She smiled.

They began their own rhythm of dancing, twirling together as they both moved to a simple waltz among the audience of trees.

Their laughter present among this true moment of happiness, until Hinata stopped and pulled back.

Hinata, daijoubuka?" he blinked and felt her hand slip away from his.

"Umm, hai" her once cheerful eyes turned somber.

It was then he realized that she was staring at a certain blond from afar with a pink headed girl laughing with him. Teasing and joking was heard from the two as the third friend of theirs the quiet Uchiha followed there path, walking farther away from where the two stood.

"Hinata…he is not worth it…" he ended worried, grabbing her hand once more

"Baka" she teased and looked at their entwined fingers, "I already got over him Kiba-kun." she half smiled.

Liar he thought, but smiled anyways. Maybe he had a chance now, it was now or never.

"Then Hina-chan I want you to know I will always be here for you." he coughed "and I….I….want to be…"

Her face looked up at him questioning out of curiosity. Then she grinned.

"Kiba-kun wants to be my BEST FRIEND FOREVER." she squealed hugging him.

He groan, and hit his forehead as she held him tight, Iie Hinata-chan that was not what I was going to say. I wanted to say I want to be more than just friends. That I love you my precious Hyuga. He thought while swallowing his pride, grinning nervously back at the beautiful face before him.

"Arigato…Kiba-kun" she whispered holding him tight.

"Hai' he grunted.

They were then interrupted by Shino, who was apparently smirking.

"Nani" he glowered at his friend while Hinata ran to him.

"Nothing" the shade eye wearing glasses smiled greeting Hinata, who hugged him and ran a head of the two.

As soon as she was a couple of feet away from the two and out of ear shot. Shino turned to his friend "So you finally tried today."

"Yo-You were watching the entire time ,he gasped, "then you saw the whole thing huh." he mentioned growing a little hot.

Shino only nod.

"It seems Hinata is clueless about my feelings, demo if she is willing to let me stay by her side as a friend FOREVER, then so be it. I am content." he grinned sadly.

Now it was Shino's turn to call him a liar.

"Tch, shut up, by the way where is Akamaru, he flushed embarrassed, quickly changing subject."

"At the Ice Cream parlor already waiting for us." the bug trainer replied.

They were both caught off guard as Hinata called from afar " Ano last one there has to pay for all of us!" she laughed waving her arm in the air at the two.

Both boys turned to each other and smiled , they then took after chasing her.

"Hai Hinta-chan" they yelled in unison.

She was laughing and their laughter soon joined hers.

**"END OF FLASHBACK"**

He sighed maybe it was for the best. It was in the past anyway. They moved on and now and were in High School. Also it seemed Neji-san would make it hard for any one to date his baby cousin. That and Sasuke and Gaara had their eyes on her. Good Luck to them he sighed. At least Neji-san recognized him and Shino as "FRIEND MODE." Yet he couldn't help it, he wished he had a chance with her.

He smiled at her and she blushed as she stammered her response after it took her the whole remaining class period as the school bell rung ending the day and starting the after school activities.

"That's it class." the sensei could be heard as he waved good bye to his students as they exited. Kiba walked her out to the door, though they ended standing at the entrance as he still pressed on the subject on where Hinata went.

"Ano… I.. ha-had a st-stomach virus-s and threw up after Sasuske-san and Gaara-san finished ta-talking about o-our pr-project. I was a-at the school nurse's office and stayed there until I -I felt be-better." she stuttered.

"Honto" he teased a brown eyebrow shot up." Hianta-chan tell me the truth…and where's your stuff." he whispered grasping her shoulders.

Really and …ano.. I think I lost my stuff" she sighed.

"Where you really sick? He questioned, knowing she was lying, but ignored his gut feeling.

"H-hai" she faltered.

"And you're feeling better. Good, I'm glad you got cured fast, but the losing your stuff sucks." he played along.

"Ha-Hai" she weakly responded blushing again.

"Oh, and I guess Sasuke had the cure on his lips." a sickly sweet voice called out to them.

Kiba and Hinata turned around.

***************************************************

"**BAKA, NARUTO**!!!!" The screech was overlapped by the school bell ringing noting the end of the class.

"**BAKA**," Gaara snarled trying to pry the young clumsy oaf off of him.

The two boys in gym clothes wrestled on the ground for about a good half hour, in a simple boys locker room. "Baka, let go of me, idiot" Garra seethed

"**BAKA, BAKA, BAKA**" the red head repeated clonking his attacker in the head not to hard, afraid he might damage more of his classmate's brain. If it wasn't damaged enough already he soured.

"Iiee Sai-san told me that you were practicing your love-love confession to me at the boys locker room. Your overflowing passion you homos or queers have taking over your heart. Gaara you teme, I am not like that, I like Sakura Haruno and if I have to beat you sense to stop thinking among those lines when I am present around you so be it. I mean I know I am handsome and all and I even get attention from the male side, I still consider you my friend, but please don't try to fall in love with me, because I only like girls and I will only break your heart." the whiskered blond boy narrated.

Gaara stayed quiet, a vein surely popping out of his forehead.

"**BAKA** he shouted once more "Do you hear the nonsense you are saying, you are a freaking idiot, Sai-san lied to you. I don't even like you and I don't like **BOYS**, tch only **GIRLS** idiot. I am not a homo or a queer."

"Really" Naruto sheepishly muttered almost sounding upset letting go of the red head close to biting him on the leg.

"Really" Gaara snorted looking at the bond blue eyed.

"Oh"

"Oh" he mimicked Naruto having the urge to strangle him.

"Well then I forgive you Gaara-san believe it" He grinned his famous fox grin.

"Just go…" Gaara said sounding frustrated waving him away with the flick of his wrist, "before I hurt you…oh and Naruto mention this to any one and you are dead."

"Hai, well I'm off to join the sports club he cowered. "Bye-Bye" he waved as he hurriedly exited.

"Sports club" Gaara gasped.

He now remembered what Neji-san said.

"I do hope you do return what does not belong to you Gaara-san, that is if you do not want **harm** to come to you."

Any **harm**…

Any **harm**…

Any **harm** to come to you" Neji-san's proud voice echoed in Gaara's mind.

"Shit, I need to run to give Hinata her stuff back or I am the dead man." he cried.

And with that he quickly speed off without even bothering to change into his school uniform.

*******************************************"

Oh, and I guess Sasuke had the cure on his lips." a sickly sweet voice called out to them.

Kiba and Hinata turned around.

The hallway was empty say for the three teens that stood there.

"Haruno-san." Kiba whispered both teens turned to face the pink hair beauty.

Hinata stifled a gasp.

It's true this whore was kissing Sasuke and enjoying every minute of it. I wouldn't be surprised if she skipped class to loss her "supposed virginity" to the GREAT UCHIHA." she added softening her tone as she said the last words.

"Hinata" Kiba gasped turning to her. " Shut up Haruno-san!"

"Iiee that's not true." Hinata cried, feeling the words choke in her throat.

"Oh really then who's belonging are you holding." Sakura sneered.

Kiba eyes narrowed to the spiral and clearly with out mistaken the neat writing of a certain Uchiha, Sasuke.

"He-he was kissin-kissing me" she choked. Panicking.

Kiba's fist clenched and unclenched. That bastard he mentally noted.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you force yourself on him you filthy bitch." she cried lunging at Hinata.

Hinata surprised stood shocked and raised her hands with the notebook in front of her, until Kiba grabbed Sakura's wrist pulling her towards his chest.

"That's enough. Haruno!". Kiba shouted.

Hinata slumped to the floor tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke's notebook forgotten.

"Hinata go find Neji-san. Sakura what has gotten in you?" Kiba gritted through his teeth holding the girl tight against his torso from harming his best friend.

The short pink haired girl struggled against the young man, but that didn't stop her mouth from running.

You're such a slut, Sasuke is just using you…because you look so innocent and shy. Tch, I think it's all just an act to crave boys attention seeing you grew up ugly. You're only lucky to be related to PRINCE NEJI-SAN. You're so weak and slow, no boy will ever want a real relationship with you and if they do it's because you're such a fucking easy target." she spat trying to loosen Kiba's hold."Let me go, asshole." she shouted.

"Iiee shut up" Hinata shouted in anger, quietly sobbing on the floor covering her ears.

"Hinata go." Kiba shouted trying to get through his friend. "Stop it Sakura!"

"Bitch two can play at this game." Sakura swore as she stopped struggling and pulled the brown head boy's school tie down to her head level.

She kissed Kiba full on his lips, surprising him as she held on to his jacket and shirt.

Hianata's eyes went wide and she immediately stood up almost slipping on the floor.

"Kiba-kun" she whispered, clear tears falling from her face. She quickly spun around and ran from the scene.

***********************************************************

"Awww, how long are we going to give him Neji Senpai." Sai whined as he kicked a rock.

"Another twenty minutes." the Hyuga stated practicing his lunges.

"Hai Hai Hai" The dark brown eyed teammate chanted.

There was the usual screaming of PRINCE NEJI and SAI'S name from the female population. He turned towards Neji who usually thanked them and continued his warm-ups.

Another Roar of Female screams.

He looked around and the regular fanatics were here, male and female alike. He smiled at the girls who gathered and they all swooned.

Try-outs where today and the ones who wanted to join their sports department gathered in a line. He looked up to see Anko-sensei get after a fellow tryout "REALLY" getting after him .I mean kicking and screaming. He realized it was Naruto. He must have already left Gaara-chan. He smirked.

"That idiot" he chuckled, but before he could enjoy the show, "Oh," his interested in the bashing of a fellow runner suddenly wasn't important as he saw a figure in the distance walk towards them and towards Anko-sensei.

"UCHIHA" he smiled wickedly. His eyes sparkling.

He nudged Prince Neji-san and he turned to see the raven head walk towards them, specifically looking at Neji Hyuga.

More girls began to appear. Now it seemed like a Otaku convention. Girls were swooning left and right at the new dark horse, who entered the scene.

"SASUKE-KUN YOU MADE IT" the purple headed sensei greeted dropping an unconscious Nartuo to the floor running toward him.

"Aaa" Sasuke voiced out smirking arrogantly at the two brunettes who faced him.

One pair of dark brown eyes smirking at him the other pair of pale-white glaring at him.

"Look who's decided to grace us with his appearance LORD NEJI HYUGA, the GREAT UCHIHA." Sai sneered as he bowed towards the onyx eyed young man.

"Indeed he has." Neji replied turning his full attention towards the newcomer.

**********************************************************

Authors Note:

Thank you for reading my lousy fanfic. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Next chapter is intense. I wanted to continue it more and make this a long chapter but of course I got tired and I wanted to save my creative juices for the next chap. Next chapter will be about GAARAxHINATA. So don't worry those who want to see a scene between the made Sakura a bitch, naturally because I hate her she is soooo annoying. Oh please please review it helps me fuel my motivation to continue this story. Thank you oh and I don't own Naruto characters. Oh sorry for the typos and the missed wordings, I try to review but my eyes hurt, sniff, sniff tear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gomen

Hinata ran as fast as she could away from her best friend and her attacker. Leaving the scene as if she were guilty of seeing something she shouldn't.

"Hinata-chan" was all she heard of Kiba's worried voice from a distance followed by a spiteful female laugh.

She did not once looked back.

Her heart ache and she clutched her chest as if she were having a heart attack. This heavy feeling that weighed down upon her heart was so intense. Her eyes were burning as tears leaked, her thick long lashes desperately blinking, trying hard to remove them. She had caused trouble for her friend. That evil conniving wench kissed Kiba-kun. She hiccupped. She continued to run until she realized she was at her school locker and she could no longer hear or see the two in sight.

She stopped to catch her breath, taking in small gasps of air.

The image of that pink headed girl bringing her lips to Kiba-kun's mouth irked her and she felt partly responsible. More tears spilled out of her crystal pearl-opal eyes.

"Gomen Inuzuka-san" she whimpered.

"It's all my fault." she cried harder leaning her back against the lockers both hands covering her sorrowful eyes.

"Gomen nasai Kiba-kun." she sobbed, as she slowly sunk to the floor with her back resting against the lockers her hands furiously wiping her tears, though more seemed to replace them.

She brought her legs close to her chest and rested her head against her knees wrapping her arms around herself forming a tight ball.

When she felt she could cry no more and dry heaves where the only noise she could mustered, she cursed herself for leaving her beloved best friend behind in the clutches of an evil pink headed wench.

And for not sticking up for herself.

She once again felt her eyes began to moisten up.

********************************************************

As soon as Kiba realized what happened he pushed Sakura Haruno off him.

"Hinata-chan" he cried worriedly. Knowing full well that Haruno's words hurt her, but the kiss was just the icing on the cake. She would probably blame herself for this one. He sighed.

He only hoped she ran to her Nissan fast.

He just watched her as she ran away from them. Good he thought.

Beside him was the pinked-headed bitched that kissed him laughing spitefully as she knew she stroke a cord in the helpless indigo beauty. "Look at her probably running to our Prince Neji-senpai, she won't tell him anything of course because of her wicked deeds she did with Sasuke-kun." she mocked.

Kiba felt his patience explode, wiping his lips angrily he forcefully grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest empty classroom, pulling her through the doorway.

"Hey, let go of me Kiba-san. I only will give you a kiss nothing more." she coyly smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself." he sneered, giving her a dirty look of disgust.

He pushed her on top of an empty desk to sit on and placed both of his hand beside each side of her, trapping her between the desk and himself.

She was amused and a bit frightened at the same time.

He then used one hand to cup her chin to force her pale-green eyes to warm brown ones. She felt herself flush, as she tried to turn away from the intensity of his stare, but he wouldn't allow her. His grip was strong.

"DON"T YOU EVER COMPARE HER TO NEJI-SAN. HINA-CHAN IS HER OWN BEING. SHE IS NOT A SLUT, WHORE, OR ANY OTHER VULGAR NAMES YOU CALLED HER." he fumed. " SHE IS INNOCENT, KIND, AND LOVEABLE. SHE MAY SOMETIMES FIND HERSELF IN SITUATIONS SHE CAN'T CONTROL NOR DOES SHE KNOW WHAT TO DO OR RESPOND, BUT THAT WAS HER UP BRINGING. YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW SHE LIVES AT HOME, SHE HAS TO COMPETE IN HER OWN FAMILY FOR GODSAKES JUST TO GET ATTENTION OR JUST TO SHOW SHE IS STILL ALIVE. THAT'S WHY OUR SPECIAL PRINCE TAKES GOOD CARE OF HIS LITTLE PRINCESS. AND US FOOLS COULD ONLY WATCH FROM THE SIDE LINES AS THE SURROUNDINGS OF OUR HINATA CHANGES BEFORE HER VERY EYES." he ended banging the side of the desk with his other fist, making the pretty girl before him jump from surprise. She could feel him trembling, from anger or hatred.

Letting go of her chin he bowed shielding his eyes with his tousled brown locks. Her eyes did not waver from him though.

He regain his composure.

He let out a shaky breath, "She's probably beating herself up right about now…I mean who knows your words could have been true or not, but let me tell you this Haruno. Hina-chan is a very selfless person, she takes someone's feelings before her own. She is so shy and scared, that she might offended anybody, therefore she never speaks up personally or she thinks she is doing the right thing, when she's actually not by accident of course." He forced a laugh still looking down. " After all we are all human beings, and human beings make mistakes. So, stay away from Hinata-sama, or I personally won't have a problem coming after you unless you want a fight with PRINCE NEJI-SAN as well." he finished turning around leaving a stunned Sakura, tears forming in her eyes.

PRINCE NEJI she thought how lucky of her. This made her angry.

"It will always be about her." she cried holding back her sobs, as her anger was getting the best of her. "Why…Wh-Why are boys attracted to such innocence." her half lidded eyes finally closed spilling the unshed tears.

She turned away from him. She will not give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this.

" For me it will always be her, she will always come first. Her happiness means a lot to me… and ….and I'm sure others agree with me, they will want to see her happy as well." Kiba answered never bothering to turn around.

A picture of Sasuke flashed in her mind as well as Neji-senpai. Her eyes darkened.

He then stopped in his tracks, without facing her he softly spoke.

"….Gomen….for this outburst." he added.

She waved him away irritated.

He quietly left the room, leaving her by herself..

He sighed he got way to emotional, he had to apologize even to this twisted girl. But this was for Hinata and he couldn't let this wench go spreading rumors.

He walked back to the hall where Sakura first confronted them. He picked up his briefcase forgetting he dropped it when Sakura lunged at Hinata-chan.

He turned and his attention focused on spiral note book lying on the floor with the pencil by its side. "Kuso" he cursed, as he lifted it up and flipped the pages, he confirmed that it was indeed the Uchiha's belonging. His handwriting neatly and skillfully written. He coughed he didn't know what to think, if Sakura's words were true, then for sure he probably would have to wait till Hinata will tell him the truth in due time.

He mumbled, "Time to take this back to it's rightful owner." His eyes shifted to the window at the ever growing crowd that formed. "Tryouts huh?"

He then walked the empty hall by himself as he heard sobbing and cries from the room he left behind.

************************************************

"Uchiha," the Hyuga acknowledged standing proud as Anko-sensei greeted Sasuke.

Sai rubbed his hands together, this was about to get interesting.

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS against THE GREAT UCHIHA, fanatics fantasized in their minds.

Everyone applauded and awed. Girls swarmed the place. Boys were placing bets. It was total chaos, yet it was something people would pay to look forward to.

"Ok Uchiha, go change into these clothes and you will be tested against our own number one runner Hyuga-sama." Anko-sensei smiled handing him a sports uniform.

"Chotto matte, Anko-sensei why does Uchiha-san, get to go against Hyuga-senpai," Sai protested pointing to Sasuke. He remembered he had to out run others first before he was pitted against Prince Neji-san, who in the end he lost against. Prince Neji was the BEST and it was his duty to insure it stays that way. It was his duty to go before his master. Like the kings in the past that had their trusted advisors drink his wine before he, (the king) partake in the drink himself, just to see if it wasn't poisoned. That was the duty of a loyal one, a best friend.

He turned to his prince, Neji had a face of indifference. He glanced at the Uchiha who seemed to be a bit peeved and Anko sensei who shrugged "whatever, I guess you boys choose."

The raven only smirked holding the clothes in his possession, as he turned away from them heading towards the boy locker room. He yawned before turning back a grin plastered on his face, "whatever the case, I hope ya'll decide any time soon….before I get really bored of all this….and I do hope ya'll choose wisely ne." he waved heading off.

"Kawaii!!" The girls fawned "Sasuke-kun is taking the role of the bad guy."

"Do you think, he'll beat PRINCE NEJI-SENPAI" girls squealed.

This ticked off Neji.

"Uchiha-san I would gladly race you." Neji replied speaking loud over the ever growing crowd. Sai gasped and almost fainted, staggering to the floor, like an arrow shoot there his heart. Anko smirked. Others close enough to hear, cheered.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Interesting he must really feel threaten by me. Sasuke thought and then added ….he has a right to be after all I will be the one to still his baby princess from right under his nose.

Sasuke bowed recognizing the choice and headed once more to the locker room, by the way where was Hinata-chan, she did know it was mandatory to come straight from class to meet him…Right?….Damn it if he had to tell her she needed to be besides him all time in the future.

Loud fawning interrupted his thoughts.

"KAWAII, KAWAII LORD NEJI, is going to show off his talents to us" the girls squealed.

He's defending the school honor, like a white knight" he heard others say.

"Yeah he will show that UCHIHA his place." male voices shouted.

"Yeah hit that UCHIHA where it hurts HYUGA-SENPAI" others called out gruffly.

"Males" Sasuke snorted as he walked into the locker room.

*******************************************************

A loud bang echoed down the hall, as a door was opened. This was the only place he could think of running into her…at her locker.

"Hina-chan" a soft voice called gasping her name.

Hinata slowly looked up and stared at the person who called her name.

"Gaa-kun" she rubbed her eyes, turning her head towards the red head. Glistering water droplets falling from her pearly-opal soft eyes.

Alarm bells rang off in Gaara's head, Hinata crying, lying on the floor in the hallway all by herself. He did rape her! Gaara raged.

He stood a few feet away from her. Unsure what he should do. He was still panting for breathe, he then wiped the perspiration that formed on his forehead., He decided to drop his and her belongings as he ran to her kneeling to the floor on her level examining her.

" Ano…Did he..did he tou.." Gaara gulped.

Hinata made a confused face.

Sasuke didn't do anything you didn't want to do Hinata-chan." he reworded looking down, a blush forming on his cheeks while he eyed the floor.

It finally clicked, Gaara-san must have lost to Uchiha-san. That would have explained how she woke up to the Uchiha's presence only.

She decided to ease his nerves. "Hai I..I am okay."

"You're okay" he puffed in relief relaxing against the lockers grabbing her hand "I'm glad." he sighed squeezing it. "You escaped the clutches of that evil man"

"Eh" a nervous laugh escaped her.

Was Sakura right, was her being so innocent, attracted Sasuke and Gaara or any boy for that matter to take advantage of her? And her being so stupid and dumb didn't understand or know how to respond to the situation or their advances either.

She eyed his hand. Gaara became bolder today. She even noticed that he was still in his gym clothes. Was he planning on trying out for her cousin's sports club? Sasuke she recalled he was probably wondering where she was? And Kiba for that matter was probably worried about her. She felt her eyes sting again.

"Demo, why are you crying Hinata-hime." he responded turning face to face with her.

Hime she thought taken back by surprised. Only Sasuke-kun called her that or Neji-Nissan himself, because he was referred to as prince.

"It's nothing.." she weakly smiled, pulling her hand away from his. "She then spot her belongings a distance away.

Gaara watched her as she clumsily stood heading towards her stuff.

"Arigato Gaa-chan I knew you would probably hold on to it. Thank you." she whispered, picking up her school bag.

Garra frowned she wasn't acting like her normal self.

She gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her back towards a hard chest, her bag falling once more to the floor. Her head easily pressed against the soft flesh of his shoulder blade. She hesitantly placed her hands on his arms, wanting to push him back, but he held her tight.

"Gomen Hina-hime, I know something wrong and I won't let you go until you tell me what's going on." He breathed in her ear.

She felt herself blush.

"Hime" he repeated, this time bringing a hand to her chin gently tilting her face to look up at him. Still having her in the comfort of his arms.

He saw a lot of anguish in her beautiful eyes.

"Tell me" he whispered his lips inches from her own.

Kami all he wanted to do was kiss those luscious pink lips and never let her go.

Hinata seemed memorized by his touch, focusing on his mouth, she wanted to speak but the words did not come out.

Was she that weak? Did she have no common sense to know when she was being played. Is that why Neji or even Kiba stood always by her side. Was Sakura saying that she was an easy target right?

"…I… Yamete!" she shouted pushing Gaara away, breaking the embrace.

She hugged herself.

"Hinata," he reached his hand towards her.

"Don't come near me."

She picked her stuff up and walked away from him, "Good bye Gaa-ch-Gaara-san" she ended.

She had it with Sasuke and Gaara she really didn't know their true intentions. Did they really only want her for her body? Kiba she thought feeling bad that she dragged him into this mess.

She was just about to exit until she felt a paper ball hit her in the back of her head.

"Nani?" she turned around facing a laughing Gaara. A poster that once was on a wall, was no more. She made a sour face. He was laughing so hard he wiped the tears out of his eyes and doubled over from the laughter.

It surprised her at first, she was shock, then furious, but his laughter was so contagious that she began to giggle herself.

He smirked.

"You see that is the Hianta-chan I know…ne always laughing." Gaara beamed. "I don't know what made you upset whether it was Sasuke or not, all I know is that when Hina-chan is sad, I'm sad. He placed his right hand over his heart, closing his eyes, "And when your heart hurts, my heart hurts as well. I know you would never ever bottle up your feelings for your own selfish desires." he half smiled opening his eyes to see her.

He continued, "You're changing and your opening up to so much more Hyuga-san you just need to realize all those around you that want to help you grow stronger. And when Hinata-chan makes mistakes, she learns from them, after all nobody is perfect. So would you please tell me what's going on in your head?" He ended walking towards her relaxed, placing his index finger on her forehead.

Hinata was floored, did Gaara…did Gaara… really care…

She smiled. "Gaa-chan" she cried, a few final tears splashing out as she hugged him with all her might. Their combined weight making them vulnerable to gravity.

They collapsed on the floor, with Hinata on top of Gaara. He blushed as did Hinata. He could feel her breath in the corner of his mouth.

Kami did he want to kiss her.

Hinata looked down Gaara had this intensity burning eyes that would seem to devour her if she turned away when she least suspected.

It seemed she read his thoughts, licking her lips she slowly moved her lips toward his own.

His eyes widen when cool soft flesh connected with his own.

In that instant he was in heaven. He then had to wonder if Sasuke ever felt the same way as he did. Just kissing her was intoxicating.

He let his arms wrap around her and stroked her back. He even got bolder and brushed his hand under the hem of her shirt feeling her flat stomach, while the other still stroked her back His kisses then traveled down her neck, making Hinata gasp.

They only kissed for a couple of minutes but to Gaara it felt like forever.

"Um," Hinata pulled away, "I think we better go Neji-Nissan is probably worried about me." she shied. And mentally added Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun as well. I will have to find Kiba tomorrow and apologize to him.

"Um, Hai" Gaara replied dumfounded, heat rising to his face as she slowly stood in front of him. He noticed her lips had changed to a slight reddish tint. He smiled knowing it was his doing and then he licked his own lips tasting the kiss they had recently shared.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun" she giggled extending out her hand to help him up.

"Your welcome." he blushed hard hearing the "kun" at the end.

She poked at his clothes, "why are you still in your gym uniform?"

"Eh" he looked down at himself and terrible memories of Sai, Neji and Naruto flooded his senses.

"Grrrr" he growled and made a fist. "Sai-san you will pay…BIG TIME."

"Calling me a homo and having Naruto come after me…," he cringed "baka."

Hinata could visibly see a vein pop on his forehead.

Eto, what is he talking about she thought, but was cut short as Gaara turned to her.

"Come Hinata let's go we still have time."

With that he picked up Hinata's bag and his own school bag grabbing her hand and took off running like he never ran before.

*******************************************************

In an empty classroom a broken hearted girl held her composure after a lot of screaming and crying. She sniffled as she held both arms out in front of her staring down at the desk.

"I know I lied about Hinata-san but,,," she ended tears escaping her green eyes.

"Doushite, Sasuke-kun….Doushite.." she cried her tears glittering as they fell on the desk Kiba-san had held her at.

"Uchiha you BAKA," she sniffled.

"Why….do you care for someone like her, when I have been here for you since forever. Why do I find it hard to apologize to her, she doesn't need any. Someone will always be by her side to apologize to her whether she caused it or not ." she yelled banging both her fists on the top of the surface. "Why "she slumped to the floor sobbing Her head resting on the cool surface of the desk.

"Even those who harbor secret feelings for her, protect her. Is she really worth it" she scoffed rising from the floor. "I will not back down though Sasuke you will be mine." she muttered as she walked out of the room leaving a cold air about.

*****************************************************

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I welcome you to the most important event of a lifetime, besides your own births" Sai chuckled.

The Hyuga and Uchiha stood side by side listening to the brunette "introduce" them.

"He really is working this," Neji sighed raising an eyebrow. The Hyuga's thoughts then wondered to Hinata. I hope she got home safely, he did remind her he was staying late after school for these tryouts. He also knew she had practiced today, she wouldn't miss practice to see me, would she? he pressed. He looked around at his faithful fans, maybe he should look just incase she decided to stay and watch him.

"Baka" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He was getting agitated. That annoying lackey of Neji's was starting to get on his nerves, running his mouth, like this was a sumo match. And where the hell was Hinata? He looked around at the annoying crowd trying to spot her.

Unaware that the other was looking for the same person, they both looked around until black clashed with white. They quickly averted each other's gaze.

Is he waiting on someone? Neji asserted.

Was he looking for someone? Sasuke thought.

They looked in unison at the brown headed boy who held a microphone.

"BAKA" they both thought in unison.

After Sai regain composure he took the initiative to play hosts and narrate this entire scenario, like it was a battle with his trustee microphone blaring out his commentary to the well riled up crowd.

By now other teachers had joined the show, trying to keep it "clean and safe" with this much students that had gathered.

"Are you ready for the ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN fellow beloved students." He flashed a big grin, hyping up the crowd.

"HAI" screams were heard.

"I can't hear you." Sai winked making a couple girls in the front to faint, placing a hand to his ear as if he couldn't hear.

"HAI" the screams intensified.

"That's more like it fans. Okay in the left side we have THE ALL STAR, THE GENIUS, HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCE NEJI-SENPAI. THE WHITE TIGER who will crush THE EVIL BLACK SNAKE." Sai cried making a fist, his eyes sparkling.

"White tiger?" Neji spoke irritated shaking his head. "He watches too much martial art movies."

"…..no comment…" the Uchiha hissed. "Evil black snake?" he growled in his mind.

Sai continued "And to the right THE DARK HORSE, THE EVIL, THE COLD, THE…UHHH…THE GREAT UCHIHA. THE BLACK SNAKE who will get his hopes crushed right before his very eyes as THE WHITE TIGER gives no mercy to those who are wicked." Sai ended, bowing to the crowd earning double the points. Then looking up to the two runners, smirking towards Sasuke.

Neji was stifling a chuckle placing a hand over his mouth holding it in.

"Knock it off Sai." Anko-sensei's voice was heard.

For sure Sasuke's right eye twitched….hard….violently hard.

Pussy, Sasuke thought this guy was really getting on his last nerves, he could feel his eyes wanting to change from his regular onyx to crimson red. He will probably teach him a lesson after he wipes the floor with his master.

An image of Sai begging for mercy before Sasuke beat the crap and cussed the life out of him somewhat cheered Sasuke up.

He took a long glance at Neji-san, who turned to him with a smile, before he quickly frowned and glared at him. "Was he enjoying this. Sasuke sneered in his mind.

"Lets get this over with." he snarled, brushing a few of his black locks away from his face.

"Yes, lets." the Hyuga retorted, fasting the tie on his long chocolate brown hair.

"Gambatte ne" Neji heard Sai say seriously as he grasped Neji's shoulder, as he pasted him to walk towards the track.

"Hai, I always do.' Neji answered, "this win will be dedicated to Hianta-sama."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Oh yes, if the Hyuga dedicated his win to his cousin, then his prize for beating "Nissan" would be Hinata-hime as his trophy.

Both boys headed to the track race, standing in place, waiting for the command to go.

"READY", Sai called.

The Uchiha then turned his head and whispered amusing to the Hyuga, "I won't hold back just so you know." He smirked showing he wasn't intimidated by the white-eyed boy.

"I didn't ask you too." Neji coolly replied.

"SET"

This made the Uchiha smirk even more, "You may be the "PRINCE" around here, but I am the "KING". And I have to say, I let your reign go on unchecked for some time now and I think it's time to de thrown the "PRINCE" wouldn't you agree? I will show these people around here what a worthless role model they look up to, especially that Baka over there," Sasuke eyed Sai, who surprisingly was engaged in teasing a conscious Naruto.

He continued knowing Neji was trying hard to ignore him. "Let me let you in on a little secret, I have grown quite attached to a certain pearly-opal eyed, indigo-haired beauty and you know as the saying goes a "KING" will always need a "QUEEN" by his side and I have already chosen her…."

By then Neji- eyes widen and narrowed at the Raven, fists clenching hard enough to draw blood.

Sasuke smirked turning forward.

The PRINCE almost missed the "GO CALL"

"GO" Sai blurted at the top of his lungs.

Both runners took off at the speed of light.

*****************************************************

Aurthor's Note:

Hee, Hee told you it was intense, well not too intense but spicy. Sorry I didn't make it GaaxHina fluffy scene, like sasuxhina, but it's because Sasuke is much bolder. But anyway now I think Gaara is sounding hot. I'm torn now, I want to keep it a Sasuke and Hina fic still. Ummm I don't know now, even Kiba is sounding good too. Well there is still enough time to show the Uchiha's soft side still, so I'm so confused O_o. Tell me what you think, read and review. I did away with italics, so I hope you can pick up when they think to the themselves(their own thoughts)

NEXT CHAPTER is PRINCE AGAINST SASUKE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 What the?

Chocolate locks bellowed like a flag, as black strands swished from side to side. The momentum of force urging both youths on.

Both were keeping a steady rhythm, a steady pace, and an absolute steady breathing, as they were neck to neck and both seemed to hold their own.

They ignored the cries, the screams, the cheers, the fans- only focusing on their balance and world alone.

His intentions could be dishonorable the Hyuga thought… correction his intentions are dishonorable.

He couldn't stop thinking about what the Uchiha confessed. Was he joking? Was it a ploy to get him frustrated? No, Neji had a good sense at reading people and it appeared the UCHIHA was vaguely interested in his cousin.

He glanced occasionally at Sasuke who matched his speed as their hair whipped about them. The raven's eyes closed as he ran.

Is he NOT taking this seriously? Neji yelled in his mind glancing again at him.

Once in a while the Uchiha would open his eyes to catch his stare and he would smirk back, waving a hello. A glint of mischief in his onyx eyes. Neji will scowl and once again, avert his gaze and quickly focus on the task at hand.

OPERATION: BEATING THE UCHIHA IN FRONT OF HIS FANS, AND SAVING HIS REPUTATION, WHILE PUTTING THE DISRUPTIVE RAVEN IN HIS PLACE.

Neji exhaled a deep breath, he tried to focus on the game, but the annoying Uchiha's voice whined over and over in his mind, "Let me let you in on a little secret, I have grown quite attached to a certain pearly-opal eyed, indigo-haired beauty and you know as the saying goes a "KING" will always need a "QUEEN" by his side and I have already chosen her.

Chosen **her**…

Chosen **her**…

Chosen **her**…

**Chosen his baby Hinata-HIME**….

This thought alone angered the PRINCE to no known bounds. He could care less He will not lay a finger on Hinata-hime, I won't allow it. He will not corrupt her. He beseeched.

"UCHIHA, YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER." Neji growled while gaining a slight lead….just a slight…. Before faulting back to the Uchiha's speed.

It seems he's pissed off about the idea of me and his "oneechan" together, Sasuke sneered.

The Uchiha even noticed that the Hyuga's face was set with fury, while still clenching and unclenching his fist as he ran with incredible speed.

Cracking a big grin, Sasuke exhaled a low breath, before resuming his new hobby… messing with the Prince's head. If I keep aggravating with his mind, for sure I can win this, after all I won't lie to myself he is a worthy opponent. He smirked, setting his new plan into action.

OPERATION: BEATING THE PRINCE IN FRONT OF HIS MINNIONS ( TOTAL HUMILIATION) WHILE WINNING HINATA-HIME'S HEART FOR HIMSELF.

He resumed his unnerving game.

"Temper, Temper…Suck it up "PRINCE" it's not everyday you race against someone who is your equal match, -correction- above you." he ridiculed.

"UCHIHA, do not take ,me so lightly, If I have to I will kick your ASS!"

"Honto" Sasuke jeered, egging him on, " I'm so sure, but hey as soon as we are done with this-little game here-, I'm going to collect Hinata as my prize and together we'll celebrate my inauguration, then I'm going to do THIS to her and I'm going to do THAT to her, Oh and for sure I'm going to definitely do A LOT OF THAT." he sneered. "OOHH, I can't wait for her to be MINE." he ended with glee.

And a mental image of Sasuke after winning this race, holding his quiet, innocent hime, by her waist kissing her passionately like there was no tomorrow, while the cheering and the congratulations, from fellow student's lips go to the Uchiha took place…. Neji casted out.

And that was just thinking about the outcome of who will win this race. Neji didn't even think about what the Uchiha even stated about earlier, What did he mean about, he would do THIS to her and THAT to her or A LOT OF THAT?!

He turned to Sasuke, who smirked hard and his onyx eyes twinkled.

That dirty, filthy, dishonorable bastard.

"Stop having perverted thoughts about hime." Neji hissed.

Sasuke wanted to laugh out loud, but controlling his breathing came first. So he looked forward and kept on running.

Clear pure hatred and fire flamed about stormy pale white eyes. The nerve of him, talking to him as if Hinata-hime was a possession of his or already in his possession. He would die before he will ever let the Uchiha have her.

Sasuke noticed the Hyuga's speed decreased his momentum off centered.

It's working, he smile… just a little more, Let's see how far I can go….

Neji was having a hard time concentrating, his speed was somewhat decreasing. His concentration faltered as the Uchiha gained the lead.

"Kuso" he let out. No matter how hard he tried to put the Uchiha's taunting aside, that teme will just start to rag on him about another thing. And it was not like he could do the same to him, he had no clue about the Uchiha's pasted, beside the fact he was an orphan, with a lot of money. That and the fact Neji actually wanted a true note worthy, admirable race against the raven.

The Hyuga heard Uzamaki announced that they have reached the midway point and only a few yards to go.

Uzamaki? Sai must be in shock? He half-heartedly thought.

The Uchiha grinned hearing the announcement he was still in the lead.

This one's in the bag, the Raven smiled.

******************************************************************

"WHAT NO! What's going on there, he's distracting HIM I know it! FUCK!" Sai screeched looking at his LORD and the Uchiha run from a distance with binoculars. His mind racing a thousand ways to change this outcome.

What was the Uchiha saying to his PRINCE. He could clearly see his master eyes and face set in ablaze. "Grrrr," he shook his head squeezing his eyes shut, tugging a few of his brown-copper hair strands. If Prince Neji-san lost then he wouldn't know what to do.

He looked around his surroundings frantic and saw Naruto have his Microphone narrating the Ultimate race with the help of Anko-sensei's own binoculars. The blond, blue eyes boy wasn't half bad, until Sai heard his first remark.

"As you can see, "LIZARDS AND GERMS," he snickered "SASUKE SEEMS TO HAVE THE UPPER HAND ON OUR VERY OWN PRINCE NEJI-SAN…. WHO WILL WIN AND LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY, BASKING INTHE GLORY OF OUR PRAISE OR WHO WILL WALLOW IN SHAME AND IN DENIAL AS THEY WALK THE SCHOOL GROUNDS AS AN OUTCAST! And then added "PLEASE SEE SHIKAMARU NARA FOR THE BETS TO BE IN PROCESS"

Some booed and some cheered, whatever the side, Sai only care for his senpai's sake.

"Naruto" his right eyebrow twitched, give me back…" He almost missed his Sensei's words.

"Wow, I can't believe how much publicity and excitement can come from pitting Neji-san and Sasuke against one another," she giggled "and to think whoever wins this race will be Captain of the new Sports Club," she sighed having a dreamy air about her.

"WHHATTTT!!??!!" Sai, screamed, a volcano erupting in his mind. He shuttered as he painted a picture of Sasuke the new team Captain.

**PICTURING A SCENE**

"Yo" the raven head onyx eyes, greeted his teammates with a lazy smirk all while having female students draped around his body. Timidly, a fellow runner will walk to him asking gulp should Sai even dare think it "**PRINCE** SASUKE, what exercise should we start off in our new season."

The onyx eyed captain will then turn to his subordinate with Crimson, "MAGGOT, I told you it was KING-SASUKE. Now run 200 laps around the track HAHAHAHA" the raven would end up laughing mechanically along with his bozo female audience.

"But PR-KING SASUKE it's 5 mile course and running 200 hundre-"

"Are you questioning me." the raven spat. The girls glaring at the runner.

"NOOO, WHAAAAAA.." the student cried as he ran away. "I don't want to be in this club anymore, I'm quitting."

"GOOD, one less crybaby, right Ladies." Sasuke ended laughing some more with his whores.

The rest of the team shaking in fear, huddle together.

**END OF SCENE**

"Urghh," Sai yelled trying to get that scenario out of his mind. What was the Uchiha doing here anyway? He's ruining everything, what did he have to gain by being here. He was never interested before. Anko-sensei didn't mention much why he was here only that he was here to try out. Well, we didn't need him from the beginning and we don't need him now Sai reasoned a sharp glint in his eyes.

"Anko-sensei" he turned to his brown eyed sensei desperate, "Wouldn't it be wise to add in a few obstacles to the runners to see who is actually fit to be TEAM CAPTAIN." he suggested to happily .

"Sounds ok, like what?" she snorted.

" LIKE THIS, DAMN YOU UCHIHA!" and with all his strength he picked up a guard rail that sprinters use to jump over, and lugged it at the onyx eyed boy.

Ankno-sensei just shrugged .

The crowd gasp, Naruto stood speechless.

******************************************************************

Due to the concentration of their own battle against one another, both boys paid no heed to the ever shouting crowd or Naruto's commentary.

Sasuke was in the middle of singing a made up song on the spot about Him and Hinata-hime, swaying his head to the beat.

It was only to irk the Hyuga-sepai and lose more of his concentration only, but he found himself quite enjoying it…

Neji was now losing his touch.

He smirked wickedly as he continued in a baby sing along……

Who has a shy sweet voice, like the petals of the wind…La la la la la

PRINCESS HINATA-HIME….that's true!

He sang happily, uncharacteristically of him. The Hyuga narrowed his eyes, fire ablaze in his stone eyes.

Who has pearly white eyes like the moon and the stars….la la la la la

PRINCESS HINATA-HIME… that's who!

He gleefully cooed. The Hyuga growled.

Who has long black indigo hair as the colors of the night sky….la la la la la

PRINCESS HINATA-HIME…that's right!

He chanted. The Hyuga face turned hot from anger, dangerously hot.

With the body of a Goddess and skin that's fine who's eyes are fit to see such delight… la la la

KING SASUKE…That's me, okay!

He ended cheerfully raising his arms in the air "Yay."

By then Neji tripped on his own feet at the last verse Sasuke issued from his mouth, and for sure, everyone gasped, while Sasuke inwardly cheered, but courageously the Hyuga bounced back regaining his momentum and still a few inches, lagging behind the Uchiha.

"Damn" Sasuke blew, "I almost had him," snapping his fingers out of luck.

The Hyuga can only stare as he eyed his adversary, "UCHIHA DO YOU WANT TO DIE! DO YOU SEEK A DEATH WISH?!!!"

He sneered, "ONLY IF I COULD DIE BESIDES MY LOVELY HINATA-HIME, like Romeo and Juliet. Then my life will be complete, of course after I do her."

"SASUKKKKEEEEEE"

Everyone stood quiet in silence after they heard their beloved PRINCE shout and then all went chaos as they cheered harder and fawned even more.

Sasuke was about to give his famous smirk, that was the first time he ever heard the PROUD PRINCE NEJI lose his cool. until a dark shadow overlooked him. His senses tingled.

"Nani?" he turned, narrowing his eyes at the coming foreign object, "NANI!!?!" his eyes widen as what appeared to be a guards rail came crashing down just a hairsbreadth away from crushing him as it ended on the floor of the track with a loud clanging thud, as it tumbled away. Neji who casually avoided it.

Gasps and "cries of be careful" were shouted from both sides

The raven glanced around his senses really helped him out there, he was so enwrapped with warping the Hyugas mind that he didn't notice the flying foreign object. He lost his somewhat lead over the Prince and now were neck and neck once more.

The Hyuga smirked. He know didn't care what happens to the Uchiha now, well with his last comment and all his MIND told him now to win this race any possible way he can. He noted later to thank whoever's idea to threw objects at them.

It was his doing Sasuke seethed, not him exactly but that bumbling lackey of his. HE could swear he saw from a distance the Baka's eye's twinkle.

But that was only just the beginning of Sasuke's tortuous treatment.

As he saw more flying objects rain down upon them.

"Damn"

*****************************************************************

"SAUKKKKEEEEE" was echoed among the school walls and buildings.

Hinata cocked her head.

"Gaa-kun, did you hear that?" she innocently asked looking around their surrounding trying to pin point where the shout originated. I could swear it sounded like Neji-nissan. Sasuke-kun is probably messing with him, she pouted while thinking it.

What the HELL is Uchiha doing to PRINCE NEJI. Gaara wondered.

"Hai" he stated in one word carrying Hinata bridal style. During the sprint she grew tired letting go of his hand, slowly falling to the floor, panting hard to catch her breath. She whispered nonsense to him, saying things like "for him to go on, to leave her behind, she will only slow him down."

He smiled like he will ever do that.

In one fellow swoop, he gently picked up his PRINCESS, eliciting a small gasp for her precious lips and gaining a full head to toe blush.

"Iiee, HIME I will never leave you." he smiled pressing his lips on her forehead, playfully brushing her bangs back. He then peered at her face.

And she smiled… a warm smile for him… -Kawaii- he drank up.

He quickly resumed the situation at hand, filing the fond memory in the back of his mind.

He continued to run as he held Hinata-chan in his arms, ignoring the ever growing, noises and cheers from the section of the sports department.

"Here we go." he gritted and Hinata nodded as they entered the open field in front of thousands.

******************************************************

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" the Uchiha cursed as other mundane things seemed to fall in his path ONLY, and all while Neji-senpai merely avoided it or didn't even get a single obstacle in his path.

THAT'S FUCKING CHEATING!" he snarled at the Hyuga who seemed to be getting out of his rut and actually able to keep up with the onyx eye boy.

What's the matter Uchiha? I'm not the one throwing things at you. If you only knew how are regular warm-ups are, you wouldn't be so surprised that we actually do this kind form of training." Neji smirked.

"LAIR" Sasuke spat, This has gone to far too long he was ready to end this. Screw Neji and his sports club too. Fuck all this he was not amused anymore.

"FUCK THIS, I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE!" the avenger cried radiating an intense deadly aura his eyes turning crimson. "IT"S TIME TO END THIS!"

"SHARINGAN"

Huh, well two can play at this game Uchiha, "BYAKUGAN" the brunette shouted, a pale clean light aura shined, his eyes emerging tiny micro veins beneath them.

"Ooooo, Awwww," The spectators cried, shielding their eyes, blinded by the two blazing powers. A deep scarlet-crimson black light mixed with a gentle green-white pale glow. It looked like an explosion of GOOD VS BAD was about to blow…

"HAHHHHHHHAHHHHHH" both boys grunted in unison.

Giving everything they got as they were almost near the finishing line.

**************************************************************

"Even with their power up a notched, both boys are still neck and neck. It seems it will be a tie after all" Anko-sensei dejected placing her binoculars down.

"Aw and I really wanted to see a good race." she added. "But their light show is a huge success." she beamed.

"Anko-sensi, who's side are you on?" Sai smiled holding Naruto in a head look.

"ITA ITA Owww" Let me go teme!" the blond begged.

"Iie, that's for narrating my battle and for taking my microphone." the brown headed boy smacked Naruto's head with his binoculars causing him to fall. "Hump," Sai smirked twirling his microphone in his hands.

"Leave Naruto be and….why are you so happy all of a sudden Sai?" Anko raised an eyebrow at the second in command to Neji-senpai.

"As long as the Uchiha is not in the lead, I really don't mind anymore." he finished. Then unbeknownst to them he made a sly face, because Prince Neji-senpai will use his ultimate technique to gain the lead at the end he smirked happily.

"Demo, it seems the Uchiha is making quite a comeback though actually it seems he's got a slight lead." Anko-sensei mentioned nonchalant.

"WHATTT?!" Sai choked stepping on Naruto's head, "Yeah, well, Neji-senpai will win, naturally of course….Right Senpai…." he added more to himself.. If anything use your technique..

Both Anko-sensei and Sai-sama were too engrossed in the upcoming battle between the two forgetting once more the dumb blond.

Naruto winced pushing off Sai's foot. He was in pain as he slowly stood up, "Sai-san you baka, You could have been more gentle."

As he stared at the contest between Prince Neji and his "Comrade." He couldn't help wonder. Ano, I was so overwhelmed about joining this club that I forgot about Sakura-chan? I wonder where is she? Did she come see Sasuke -teme…. of course." He sighed.

His eyes wondered to the ever loud crowd, and then to Neji and Sasuke's light show. Of course everyone would cheer for the best looking guys in the whole village of Konoha.

Maybe he should resume his search for Sakura he ended, hoping he could bug someone else for a change and not be the one who was bugged.

His eyes shifted towards the crowd looking for a pink-head, but caught a red and blue blur instead coming straight towards them at a rapid speed.

"GUYS."…he called shaken, his eyes never tearing off the blur of colors. It was not yielding.

SHHH.. Naruto…" Anko sensei shushed.

"Yeah dope, SHUT UP!" Sai waved him away, still engrossed with the scene of his Senpai. "He's almost close to losing" he whined, "no senpai" he cried shutting his eyes almost close to tears.

"GUYYYYSSSS?!

"WHATTTT?! NARUTO!" they shouted in unison irritated.

WHAT'S THAT, WHAT THE?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!…." the blue eyed boy called out pointing a shaky finger to the speedy object that was unrelenting, heading at full speed towards them, suddenly grabbing the attention of the two other spectators as well…..

Sai, Anko-sensei, and Naruto gasped.

Bright red and dark blue collided with them.

*******************************************************************************

Authors Note:

WOW, thank you for your reviews, it brings tears to my eyes. So Arigato. This chapter took awhile but don't worry chapter 6 is on it's way. Ano one you comment that SaiXHina would be cool so I think….I think I may incorporate something of that sort. HEE HEE once again thank you and I hope ya'll like this chapter. It took a while to think up. Once again sorry for bad grammar and bad wording, I can't help it And I know it can't be realistic to talk while running but it is a made up story…

NEXT CHAPTER ENTER GAARA AND HINATA


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 SOMEBODY, ONEGAI?!?!_

_Sai, Anko-sensei, and Naruto gasped._

_Red and blue seemed to collide with them._

"_AHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto cried cowering into a defensive ball, shaking in fear, hiding behind Sai. "HE'S STILL ANGERY AT ME!"_

"_WHAT THE FUC-!?!" Sai spat as he almost stumbled on Naruto, gasping at the sight of bright, BRIGHT red hair, microphone falling from his careless fingers, hitting the ground with a hard thump making a loud shrill from the feedback of the mic._

_Naruto lifted an arm out of defense, the beating of his heart loud in his ears. __I thought we smoothed things out already, I didn't tell a soul Gaara I swear?_ He sweat dropped

The crowd watched altogether and chanted " OOOOOO,…..FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!"

Anko-sensei shrugged giving a sigh of exasperation muttering four words "BOYS are so IMMATURE." then shouting to the crowd, "SHUT UP!!!! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SUSPENDED, I SUGGEST YOU FOCUS YOUR BEADY LITTLE EYES ON THE BATTLE BETWEEN UCHIHA-SAN AND PRINCE HYUGA."

A moment of silence and whispers occurred and then instantly the crowd changed their chants and cheers back to the two competing runners.

"Ok that settles that, now for this part," the head coached muttered, turning to see a very angry looking Gaara heading towards Sai and herself.

"SAI, YOU BASTARD CALLING ME A HOMO, TELLING THAT BLONDE AIRHEAD UZAMAKI THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM, YOU KNOW HOW HE GETS I'LL PROBABLY HEAR ALL THIS AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!!" Gaara snarled, throwing Hinata with enough gentle careful force, towards the purple-headed teacher, she gasped, as she landed in the arms of Anko-sensei who smiled earnestly at her. The brown-eyed sensei kindly put Hinata-down on her feet, who thanked the older woman.

She then looked at the scene unfolding before her, PEARLY-OPAL EYES glistening.

Red punched dark brown copper by surprise, Sai's head turned to the side from the force, the blow caused a small amount of blood to trickle from his mouth.

It was then Gaara realized out of his anger, he started something that couldn't just be left or explained. He looked at his fist that initiated the contact with widen eyes in amazement and startlement. He gripped it tight. _Why did he? Why did he punch? Was he just itching for a fight…he did not know. This was something he was surprised at…but if he had to… he will not back down._ He looked back up to his opponent.

BLUE-CERULEAN ones stared in astonishment, after he crawled away as fast as he could from the older boy to behind the female sensei, her BROWN eyes narrowed in annoyance at the two before her.

AQUA EYES and DARK BROWN-BLACK ones met once more.

One in fury, rage somewhat subsiding, the other in surprise, but regaining self discipline, a fake smile appeared on his handsome features. Wiping his mouth, he ignored the initial blow. His mind was fixated on something far more important now…..

Protecting his PRINCE'S PRINCESS….PROTECTING _HIS_ PRINCESS…..

"Sabaku no Gaara," he mocked coldly, "What the _hell _were you doing with PRINCESS HYUGA-SAMA!!" his dark black-brown eyes brimmed with amusement no more, but coldness. "ANSWER ME….Don't tell me you think you have the right to be around her." he sneered. "Someone as dirty as you, have no right to touch what is not theirs."

Somehow that one statement refueled Gaara's hatred for the boy. _"He" who acts as if he was Hina's father himself or her fucking guardian. Who does he think he is… What a fucking annoying bastard! He wanted to harm that asshole even more now then ever. _He ignored his words and turned the gentle girl before him.

Aqua flashed to pearly-opal, catching her worried face, her head shaking from side to side as if pleading for him to stop, to let it go…to apologize….a mix of emotions concealed within that pale face of hers. He glanced back to dark black-brown ones filled with disdain now.

He heard her trembling, soft small voice try to explain, "Ano, Sai-Sai it's not what it looks like, Gaara-san found me out of breath, she quietly coughed, "from all this running around trying to find Neji-nissan. _HE_ helped me out Sai-sai-nii, for that I am grateful " She ended smiling weakly, " Demo, Sai-Sai why did you say all those awful things about Gaa-kun like that?" She wobbled suddenly feeling weak, her knees trembling, her shoulders quivering.

Sai did not respond, but his heart wrenched forwards as she used his nickname in the past….but that was in the past. He eyed the young fragile, shaking girl before him, he just wanted to run to her and carry her in the safety of his arms, but he knew that was impossible… she was….forever bind within the confinements of her own household name… chained to a name that would outlive her…she was a HYUGA. He clutched his chest in anger. To others it may have appeared he was offended or angered by her explanation, but to him it was to suppress these old feelings, these old emotions that still lingered in his heart…still lingered… for her. He cursed himself for being so weak. Sai did however take note of every soft word that came out from her perfect mouth, but he chose to ignore her explanation, still fixated on the red headed shinobi.

His mouth curled upwards in a scoff, he decided to take action, before any other thoughts could fester from this red-headed Uke-bastard.

The aqua eyed boy cautiously stood his ground, watching Sai's every move.

"Nata-hime, stand aside," Sai called softly from behind her, slowly putting a gentle hand on her shivering shoulders, which she immediately gave up in defeat, slouching them forward. The black-brown eyed boy half smiled, placing a hand on Hinata's crown, letting it linger a bit longer in her tousled blue-indigo locks, teasing her tresses. He then leaned down close to hear ear and whispered, "Good girl Nata-hime," before tenderly pulling her behind him. She blushed at his old pet name for her.

"DON"T TOUCH HER TEME!!!" Gaara hissed, reaching his hand to grab Hinata away from the older boy, which only caused him to be infuriated more.

"Oh, aren't we being possessive now?" Sai responded harshly pushing Gaara back, shielding Hinata from his sight. Hinata gasped. ", Anko-sensei, Naruto, move away. Nata-chan go stand by Anko-sensei." he commanded. Shocked and stupefied they did as they were told, except Hinata. "Sabaku, you had caught me off guard a while ago, but this time I assure you I am more aware and alert." he added deadpan making sure Gaara was his primary attention.

"Tch." Gaara scoffed, "You are not PRINCE NEJI-SENPAI…you don't have the authority to command others...especially Hinata-hime." he growled low starting up his chakra. Giving off hard glares to the brown-copper headed boy.

Sai coldly smirked, "Really now…Hina-chan, Didn't I say to move to Anko-sensei's side?" he repeated once more emotionlessly.

A strangled cry escaped her throat, "N-no… I-I w-won't d-do it… Sa-Sai-Sai this is poi-pointless, d-do not d-do th-this…let's wait for Neji-Nissan. He wo-would kn-know wh-what to d-do." she hiccupped.

He pondered on her manner of speaking.

He mentally sighed, _she only get's like this when she's upset or nervous…her stuttering kicks in _he frowned, which was instantly replaced with an anger tight lip as he saw the stupid grin plastered on Sabaku's face.

Gaara's heart swelled with pride, _Hime was standing up for herself._

"NOW Nata-chan!" Sai spoke loudly, making the young girl cringed and moving slowly backwards, until her back hit Anko-sensei's chest. The brown-eyed women steadied her balance, while the blond boy lost his.

Gaara cursed running over his strategy over his mind now, he had no choice but to defend himself. It seemed they were in it for the long run.

Sai casually glanced at Hinata, before returning his attention to Gaara. "UKE, are you ready?!"

Gaara snapped his front teeth in front of him.

"I assume that's a YES." he jeered raising an eyebrow.

_Is Sai serious? _Anko gawked. "HEY YOU GUYS, YOU ARE BOTH ON SCHOOL PROPERTY NOW, YOU COULD GET SUSPENDED OR KICKED OUT… SAI-SAN YOU KNOW BETTER NOT DO THIS, YOU WILL BE KICKED OFF THE TEAM…. DAMN IT GUYS, LISTEN TO ME THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY HERO!!!!" _I don't think I can take on two hormonal teens ready to fight for a damsel in distress, _she noted anxiously.

They ignored the older sensei, contemplating on each others moves and words.

Naruto scrambled up fast and quickly slipped on something cylinder and hard. "Huh," he quickly looked down and snatched the microphone, moving to Hinata's side, who was now close to tears, "Onegai, Sai-kun, Gaara-kun, don't…don't…don't do this…"

_Gomen nasi, Hina-hime_, Gaara thought as he briefly closed his eyes and opening them up with determination. _I started this and I will finish it._

Once again AQUA MET DARK BROWN-BLACK.

"HEY YOU GUYS, STOP IT!" Anko once again warned.

Both blocked out the sensei, focusing solely on each other.

"YAMATE, ONEGAI" Hinata screamed, but the attention of the crowd drowned her out.

A big explosion ignited among the two combatives.

*********************************************************

"What the hell was that?" both runner's turned a slight to hear the loud commotion.

Though there vision was somewhat obscured from the crowd that had gathered among the situation. They could still hear, Naruto's voice and Sai's along with other noises shuffling about, the sound of being broken up from static. Shouting, growling, and loud movement were heard over the audio system.

The crowd's voices ever growing louder.

"I guess Sai-san encountered a problem?" Neji sighed still keeping his pace, wondering what was going on. _I better finish this quickly to see what's happening back there_? He mentally noted.

"Idiot." Sasuke smirked, "Probably is getting what he deserves, serves him right." he ended concentrating on his win. _Though I wonder what could possibly be happening back there.? _The raven thought.

****************************************************************

They began their "little battle." It was disgusting in her eyes, _how can anyone have half a mind to revert back to animals to fight for….."_

And disgusting for the crowd to be cheering.

She occasionally caught Sai's glances in her direction, as he moved like the currents of air, dodging Gaara's blows or attacks. Gaara on the other hand was in total concentration, neglecting her the time being.

Black-Brown continued to seek aqua, both ignoring her lithe fragile body as they continuously plummet each other. She felt their man made wind blow her skirt, ruffle her hair, cool her face as they tottered about. She rubbed her tired eyes, and closed them wishing this was all a dream, and when she wakes up, she would be back home in her own private sanctuary, with no one to bother her at all.

Only that was just a wish.

_Where was Nissan? Where was ……?_

She tilted her head down, making her hair cover her face like a curtain. It was then she noticed a sharp cylinder, in the blue-eyed boy's hand…and without hesitation she aimed for it.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed the microphone that Naruto had in his possession, making him jump in surprise. The only way she could get help from anyone was to use the one thing that will draw her attention, which she hated.

So without delay Hinata snatched the mic from his strong grip and yelled as loud as she could to anyone who was willing to listen…mostly mainly her cousin.

Naruto noticed her unease and tears. He silently applauded the girl for screaming for her nissan. It took guts, knowing she was a timid, shy girl from the start. He inwardly grimace, he hated seeing a girls cry, especially if it's one who was to gentle and kind for her own good, but still even that the boys did not stop. _Can't they see they were hurting her?_

His thoughts then wondered to Neji and Sasuke, _would they come back after hearing Hinata-chan's plea? Would they be able to stop these two from seriously hurting each other and save the day? Am I able to stop them by myself?_

He cocked his head towards the Hyuga girl, who stood emotionless and silent ,he frowned, his eyes then skimmed to Anko-sensei was just in a state of shock.

Naruto growled, he had to do something, it was up to him now. He didn't want anyone else to be hurt and waiting for the Prince and Sasuke to return might be awhile. He made up his mind and even if he might be going on 2 against 1 odds, or free for all, he had to risk it.

Teme! Prince Neji-san! You owe me one," he smiled, whispering more to himself. Anko-sensei, watch Hinata-chan for me." his last phrase breaking Anko's daze.

"Matte! Uzamaki-san!" She cried realizing what he was about to do.

Ignoring his sensei's words and taking a long last look at Hinata's blank stare, he ran towards the battle ground.

****************************************************************

"NATA-CHAN STAY BACK!?!" a loud edgy plea was heard courtesy of Sai, with static feedback from the mic, followed by "SAI-SAN CALM DOWN, GAARA-SAN STOP IT I'M WARNING YOU, NARUTO-YOU..YOU.. BAKA." all from the lips of Anko-sensei.

"Nani," Neji shook his head registering his sensei's words, then replaying Sai's words.

"NATA-CHAN, only Sai-sama calls Hinata-hime…."Nata-chan" that means… she is here watching me?" Neji blurted to himself out loud., feeling a bit prouder, motivating his will to beat the Uchiha even more. _He will show her why people looked up to him, and that she can take pride in calling him Nissan for her lips alone_. He smiled, _this will all soon be over_ he thought, _thinking of the ways, she will greet and congratulate him on this win_.

_Wait a minute_, he pondered longer, _Gaara-san…Sai-san… Anko sensei was yelling, What's going on? Neji thought Is HINATA-HIME in trouble? Sai what is__happening_? he sighed a pensive face forming.

The Hyuga's conversation to himself did not go unmissed by the Uchiha.

"Hinata-hime is here." Sasuke stated to himself, "She's watching me." He smirked placing a hand to the side of his head. _How could I have ever doubted her not coming, to see me. _he smiled. This thought alone rejuvenated the Uchiha to go faster and end this race quicker to see his Hime. _To kiss her pink supple lips, to stare in her innocent heart shape face, to run his fingers in her inky indigo dark locks, and most of all to see her pearly-opal eyes light up only for him._

_Wait a second, did that baka-sensei mention GAARA. The Uchiha snarled. Is that Red head asshole with her, He better not do anything to her and what the hell was Sai doing?!_

Both boys were unaware that their determination, their will, their strength, their admiration came from the very same person they cherished…. at the same time she had them worried upon her fate and the dire circumstances that was forming unbeknownst to them.

That is their concentrated thoughts were interrupted by a loud feminine scream.

A familiar voice, a voice that shouldn't be screaming, a voice that was too delicate and fragile. A voice that held all that was kind and gentle, a voice that was very dear to both of them. _Hinata-hime shouldn't be screaming,_ both of them reasoned. Shock etched among their faces as well as apprehension and fear. Even as they heard the words, they reflected on the actual meaning, repeating the words in their minds, as if it was stuck on loop recording. Though their bodies kept on going, they waged war within their own minds.

SHOULD THEY STOP THIS RACE AND LET THE OTHER ONE WIN…..

"ONEGAI..YAMATE…NEJI-NISSAN…. I NE-NEED YO-YOU!!!"

Close to the finish line, chakra depleting, Neji couldn't ignore the words any longer, he closed his eyes and staggered elegantly to an end, fully well knowing he now lost this race to the Uchiha, but he didn't care at the moment, right now what mattered to him was Hinata's safety. He reopened them and extended his hand slowly in front of him, as if letting the Uchiha know he was willing to let him win. Neji watched as his long dark chocolate locks ripple before him in a windy breeze, the tie had came undone, was this a bad omen he mused.

The PRINCE had admitted defeat.

THE AUDIENCE GASPED, CHEERED, AND CRIED.

THEIR VOICES DEAFENING.

He narrowed his pale-white eyes towards the commotion, where his cousin had screamed and to where a crowd had gathered. As he turned to see the status of what became of the Uchiha, his eyes caught a glimpse of raven locks. The Hyuga was surprised to find that the Uchiha was standing there right before him, arms across his chest smirking, his hair being tousled back and forth by the breeze as well.

"You think I would let you throw down all that high and mighty shit of chivalry… after what you put me through PRINCE NEJI-SENPAI." He smirked, bowing a courtesy bow before him. Then peering up at the more experience runner from his position, his onyx eyes locked on the Hyuga, " I have to admit I would rather win on true terms, then by the reason of your default or resigning. That would make me look dishonorable in front of Hinata's eyes wouldn't it? I do have morals after all HYUGA-SAN."

The Hyuga wryly smiled, "Is that so Uchiha-san, then I suggest you leave the rescuing to me…after all she did call ONLY me." he ended leaving the Uchiha behind as he took on a light sprint back.

"Now that would just be plain selfish of you Neji-senpai. After all I will…-I am your Nissan in law." Sasuke shouted, following the Prince's steps along the way.

Sasuke heard a disgruntled snort.

He smirked, but it faded when he heard an older woman's voice scream a fellow friends name in an alarming way.

"FUCK!" both boys thoughts synchronized. As they rushed faster towards the scene.

************************************************************

THE CROWD WENT WILD.

"NARRUUTTOOOOOOO, NARUTO!!!"

"ONEGAI, Somebody help me! I need a MED-NIN!" Anko sensei hollered. _FUCKING SHIT, Where were the other sensei's!?! _she screeched in her mind, looking around franticly to find help, to find anyone.

She looked up at the Hyuga, her delicate cold face was contorted in despair and terror, as she chanted over words, Anko-sensei couldn't hear or understand. She had no choice, but to ignore her, she had other matters to attend to first…such as Uzamaki.

At the current moment she was nursing the wounded blond, that had been caught among the two fierce rivals. She looked around once more and this time noticed that most of the other sensei's where out controlling the crowd. She on the other hand was on her own for the time being.

There was so much noise everywhere, spectators where riling up causing more friction and cheering for one boy or the other. Even small fights began to prosper from this one scene between the two. Anko sighed this might become a long night.

Hinata felt like she was watching a death match. She felt so helpless, that she could only stand and watch two of her most dearest friends fight each other and for what … for their PRIDE, their TERRITORY, their RIGHT. No, it was all because of her. Her Fault. Even Naruto-kun got hurt. _Why? _she silently cried in her mind, _Why me? I am not that special. I'm just a stupid naïve girl who doesn't know anything, a dumb plaything for everyone's sake_ she reflected. She felt her face grow warm and a look of anguish began to form, tears began to pour.

"Please," she heard herself beg hoarsely after a while, but her plea fell upon deaf ears. "Bakas" she whispered, her hair flying all over the place, her bangs hiding her salty tears. "Baka's…" she repeated clenching her fists to the sides, still shaking. "BAKAS"

It was then she heard a soft male voice beckon to her.

She turned to Naruto, the sunny blond, who tried to control the situation among them. She realized he had apprehend the urgency to stop them, before it escalated into something serious, but in the end they took no heed of him or Anko's words. In fact, through the haze and confusement, Gaara had used a sand technique which accidentally crushed Naruto's left leg. The sound of bones cracking was horrific and Naruto's scream was bone chilling, but of course it was drowned out by the excitement of the crowd. There was blood everywhere and his leg appeared crumpled as if it were paper. She stifled a scream and stole a quick glimpse at Gaara's bewildered face, his own blood was cascading down his temple and forehead. His face had seemed confused and apologetic that he aimed so recklessly to hurt a fellow friend, but he had no time to rebound, when Sai landed a devastating blow to his chest. His sand shield whipped around him forming a cushion on last minute notice, but he did not escape without any damage. Sai did a back flip escaping any move Gaara was about to use as a counterattack. The brown-copper headed boy was in a lot better shape, he only sported a gash from his right arm bicep.

After Naruto got hurt, it was then Anko-sensei tried to intervene, but the older woman almost had her lights knocked out at the high testosterone that each boy was emitting.

The Hyuga eyed the blond boy wearily, wanting to forget the images that just occurred minutes ago. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…" she softly chanted as she cautiously walked towards him, crouching down to his level. He winced in pain, before he gave her a small smile. He repeated the words once more as if she didn't register it in her mind in the first place. "It's best not to intervene when dealing with the male species especially if they are being BAKAS. Because even if their cause for fighting is for something they both treasure, Hinata, they will not back down from what they believe is worth fighting for." he ended grimacing in a frown as he tried to shift to his side, but his left leg was fractured badly. Anko was using a technique to stem the blood flow, once that was done, Hinata placed her school blazer over his wounded leg. He gave her his best smile as if not to worry her. "Besides, Hina-chan, I'm fine and dandy, just a little bruise here and there, but nothing Tsunada-baa can't heal. It just seems crushed for now. So stop crying, it hurts me. Okay."

Hinata wordlessly stared at him, wiping her sad eyes at his words, that sounded familiar.

"Naruto…arigato..." She repeated leaning close to his face to carefully place a small butterfly kiss to his forehead, her soft dark hair tickling his fine features. Naruto blushed and smiled as her teary clear eyes stared into his sharp blue ones, he grabbed her small hand and squeezed it, thanking her. She gently pulled back, her school uniform and what part of her fair skin that was exposed, became damped with blood from her former crush. She then glanced at her Sensei when she heard her scoff.

"Baka you're an idiot yourself trying to stop them both, knowing their mind was set on each other." Anko reprimand him keeping her head down, "You really are a stupid baka Uzamaki-kun," she cursed him for his earlier attempt to stop the "disagreement" by himself, coming close to becoming seriously badly injured.

"Aa…gomen Anko-sensei, for making you worried." he sheepishly smiled grabbing her hand as well. The older lady could only half-heartedly smile back, her eyes glistening.

Hinata again focused her attention to the two boys combating each other.

"Naruto-kun, Gomen…" she whispered inaudibly making Anko sensei turn to her. Naruto patted her head. "Hey Hina-chan it's really okay?" his voice filled with concern for her state, but Hinata was past caring, she wanted to end this.

_SAI AND GAARA WERE BEING SELFISH._

The purple headed sensei could only shout to the pearly-white eyed girl as she stood and ran towards the combating warriors.

"HINATA-CHAN WAIT!!!," Anko-sensei reached her hand trying to grab her wrist, but missed. Naruto taken by surprised. "DAMN" she swore.

Uzamaki and Anko watched the girl's retreating form with grim eyes.

Anko-sensei was so ashamed, she had no power over this situation, anger built inside her.

So she did what she could only do and let the boys go all out, only to reap the consequences.

**************************************************************

"TEME!!" Sai shouted as he did a upper cut, followed by a right jab and a high kick towards Gaara. Two connected the last one was step sided by Gaara. "I don't ever want to see your face around HINATA-SAMA!!!"

He counter attacked with a sand whip across Sai's right leg. The older boy, transported and reappeared a few feet away. A gash slightly forming on his right upper calf, if it was now bothering him, the black-brown eyed boy wasn't showing it.

"SHIT" Gaara cursed wiping the blood that trailed in his eyes. His vision was now being obscured. He readied his sand shield encasing himself, with armor.

"You DAMN FUCKING UKE, that won't work on me again. If it didn't work out the first time, what makes you think I'll give you a chance to use it a second time." he sneered, lunging towards the red head,. "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH A JUDO EXPERT."

With quick precise movements Sai was able to penetrate his shield with a quick jutsu spell of a drawing that was of a sharp lance out of his very own blood.

"Hgh…. FUCK YOU!." Garra snarled letting the armor shatter, that was his intention.

As soon as it penetrated on contract thousands of shattering little sand needles burst throughout the air coming into contact with anything directly in its path.

Sai, taken aback caught a few on his torso and arms, before drawing up a shield before himself. The hard needles pelted the protection, as long as it could. Gaara hoped he wouldn't notice this was only a diversion for the moment.

Aqua eyes took the initiative to take his next step of action ,like water he managed to land a low ground kick, toppling Sai to the ground. And with a quick a motion landed a fist to side of the older boy's left upper mouth. He spoke through gritted teeth, "I advise you to shut that stupid mouth of yours." he repetitive hit, as a warm coppery liquid coated his own fist, but he couldn't stop himself, Sai on the other hand manage to knee Gaara on the stomach, pushing him off him before Gaara could seriously break something. Blood dripped from his mouth, bruises began to forming.

He coughed up spewing up more blood, narrowing his eyes at Sabaku.

Gaara wheezed in front of him, never tearing his eyes from the danger placed before his stance.

"You sneaky BITCH." Sai smirked, wiping his mouth. Relaxing for a moment.

Gaara ignored his comment and inhaled a deep breath. His body ached, he felt like he was a piece of meat that was tenderized. His body was in no better shape, he felt lightheaded and dizzy he contributed to the fact of lost of blood. He briefly looked around his surroundings and to the sky that was setting. His thoughts were shattered as his ears picked up the next few words that came forth from his rival's mouth.

"FORFEIT…GIVE UP…GO BACK TO SUNA…I promise I'll make it quick…besides you'll never be as close to her like I am…never get to know the real Nata-chan." Sai smirked licking the blood from his thumb.

He didn't know why, but this angered him beyond control, he lunged at the boy, aiming for his face this time.

Particularly that stupid mouth.

*********************************************************************

Author's Note:

I'm baccckkk!!! . Sorry it took so long I was so tied up with work, and to be honest, (Should I dare say it) I had writer's block, but nothing a few songs can't cure. They inspired me back to write full force and continue my Fanfic. I put italics back up it's only for the characters that are thinking in their minds or to themselves. Anyways, please tell me what you think on the SAI X HINA, I think it's cute, but I still will make it end with a SASUXHINA. I just love that pair. There will be a dark secret among Sai x Hina x Neji, but you just have to wait. I know, I know my fight scenes kinda suck, but I really don't know much about writing fight scenes so if you have a suggestion I would gladly take you up on that. As for those who are Gaara fans, don't worry Hinata, won't hate him or Sai because of what they did, she's just upset that they let stupid emotions about her control them. Ok so read and review. Oh sorry Naruto!!!! I know he's stronger then he seems, but I had to put a little drama in there. Thanks for reading, once again sorry for typos and wordings, I am my own editor. Sweatdrops.-_-

NEXT CHAPTER:

NISSAN and UCHIHA to the RESCUE:


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 LIES

Gaara lunged at the stupid BAKA once more, "Fucking Idiot, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT?!!"

Sai only grunted, bracing himself for the impact the Suna kid enforced. As the two tumbled to the ground, wrestling each other, Sai smirked, repeating his words once more, "You don't know Hinata like I do…you will never get to know her…after all she is a HYUGA."

"TEME….She is not your fucking plaything," Gaara seethed, gripping the older boy's collar, saliva misting onto Sai's face. Somehow the way Sai said it, immediately got Gaara's attention. _What did he mean… he didn't know the real Hinata… what secret? Was Hinata not what she appeared or seems to be? Fucking PRICK!!_

"TELL ME, WHAT YOU MEAN ASSHOLE!." he argued still clutching his opponents shirt, squarely looking into his eyes. "I could only take so much of your bantering!"

"If you really want to know…then ask her….unless she doesn't trust…", brown-black eyes flickered past him to a ghostly fragile figure running towards them. Crimson stains streaming down on her beautiful body a grief stricken fear washed over her face. He let a low gasp. _NANI? Hina-chan? _He wondered ignoring the aqua eye, red head.

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME!" Gaara threatened, while Sai's eyes were occupied. The red head noticed the older boy's quick change of manner, as his fists gnarled deeply down on Gaara's own arms, making the aqua eye boy flinch. Sai seemed to be in a daze.

MEMORIES OF THE PAST FLASHED IN THE BACK OF HIS MIND….

"Hina-chan, he whispered to himself, blocking a punch from Gaara. "HINA-CHAN!?!" he yelled reaching a hand towards her, as if to halt her in her steps. " .IIEE…DON"T ONEGAI…..DON'T….!?!"

Gaara lost total control, tears streamed down his eyes in frustration. "What the hell are you talking about!?!," he seethed as he aimed anywhere his fists could connect with Sai's skin. Hearing his lips call out his Hina-hime upset him to no end and reaching for her was the final straw, _who does this fucker think he is? He brought this upon himself, nothing more! _Unfortunately caught up in his conflict he didn't notice Hinata come from behind.

"GAA-KUN, STOP IT?!?!" her melodious voice chimed, tugging on his arm. "LEAVE SAI-KUN ALONE…… GAA-KUN!" she cried, grabbing him from behind, hear tears spilling off long butterfly eyelashes. That stunned him, but before he could think it thoroughly he continued, ignoring her, feeling her front pressed to his back, her hands on his arms.

"GAA-KUN….ONEGAI…..NO MORE, LET GO OF SAI-SAN?" she repeated, choking on words.

Hearing her voice defend this worthless piece of shit, angered him more. He pushed her back- more like a reflex, with enough force using the back of his arm. She toppled to the ground, falling to her side, copper liquid from his fight, painting her beautiful features across her face.

"DON'T INTERFERE HINATA PLEASE…THIS LOWLIFE IS SAYINIG THINGS AGAINST YOUR NAME…. CAN"T YOU SEE!!!" Gaara yelled angrily, tears falling onto Sai's face, startling the older shinobi from his momentary daze.

THE CROWD URGED HIM ON. HE WAS ON UNSTOPPABLE. THEY WERE LIKE AN ADDICTIVE DRUG, EGGING HIM ON TO THE VERY END.

Laying on the ground, Hinata wiped her stained face looking down on the rusty-red color that smeared over her pale white hands. This color…. she wished she could never see it again. She slowly stood, looking around the crowd of spectators yelling and cheering Gaara-kun, even more. He seemed to get more hyped up, more aggressive.

_Is this the real you Gaa-chan nee? Back at the lockers were you just showing me what I wanted to see? To Hear? Was it all a lie? A façade? Is this the true Gaara no Subaku a fighting machine, not some ordinary boy…that I have come to cherish?_

She clutched her heart, bowing her head down.

_Iiee…prove me wrong Gaara-san….prove my thoughts of you __**now**__- are wrong…. That this is not the real you…that deep down Gaara is really crying inside?_

She looked at the hurting boy in front of her.

"Gaa-kun….I beg you…prove me wrong…" she choked, her head ached and she was begging to feel dizzy. The world around her was spinning, she stumble, and began to slowly fall forward. She heard her name being called out, but her eyes slowly closed on their own.

Caught up in the quest to win a battle against an arrogant bastard, he didn't realized he pushed Hinata back without really thinking, that is until the older boy Sai, called her name, throwing him an icy heated glare, as he pushed Gaara back**-hard**-breaking free from his grasp.

Gaara fell back, it felt like the wind was knocked out of him, but he instantly got to his feet, he really didn't want to leave himself unguarded. He paused only to wipe his face off of tears and blood. He winced feeling the after affects of what the older boy might have done. _Was it his imagination or did Hinata called out to him?_ He looked around his surroundings only to watch the older boy running towards an unmoving figure.

"DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH NATA-CHAN…EVER…. BASTARD!!!" Sai hissed dropping to his knees, cradling the fallen girl, that was lying on the ground, her hair spread about her like a halo, red copper covered her. She really did look like a fallen angel.

"Hina-hime what have I done?" Gaara felt his heart pound hard against his rib cage. His eyes began to moisten. He stood watching the older boy hold Hinata close to his own body, sheltering her, cleaning her face. "Hina-hime, Daijoubuka…..Hina-hime, open your eyes...please?" he heard Sai softly whisper. "Please be alright…"

"Hina? Gomen… Gomen nasi…Hinata-hime" Gaara whispered slowly walking towards her and Sai, placing a hand over his mouth to hold a sob back, though clear tears shone through washing any dirt or blood that clung to his visage.

Black-brown eyes eyed him cautiously and angrily, as he brought her small frame closer to his own. Making Gaara stop in his tracks a few feet away, eyeing them both.

It seemed that way for a couple of minutes, though the crowd had died down, just a bit.

It was then pale eyes fluttered openly, briefly opening up to her surroundings, milky pearl-opal eyes connected with soft black-brown ones, "Sai-Sai-nii…you're okay…I'm so glad." she spoke softly, sitting up just a bit, wrapping her arms around him. Sai kissed her forehead brushing a couple of bangs away from her face, before whispering to her ear "Thank Kami, you're all right…I'm so glad...you scared me there for a while…Hime…I thought…" he laughed a laugh of relief. She nodded and leaned to hug him. "Gomen If I worried you, ne." She smiled wiping his face in return.

Sai responded with a rare laugh and a tighter hug, nor soon did he released her, Hinata looked up to catch aqua eyes soften at her, as the red head fell to the floor on his knees, tears leaking from his eyes, as he hugged himself for comfort.

"Gomen…"

"Gomen…."

"Gomen nasi, Hina-san…. "

Gomen nasi…" Gaara repeated desperately, feeling hurt, his head bowed low enough to cover his face, his red hair covering his eyes. At the moment he felt worthless, kneeling in front of her. _How? How could he show this ugly side of himself to her so early on now in this so called "friendship." with her. _Tears still escaped his eyes falling onto the dirt, soaking into the deep earth.

Hinata stared at the remorseful boy. She moved away from Sai's arms, much to the disappointment of the older boy, but he let her go as she crawled towards the Gaara. Holding back his dismay, Sai watched her with protective eyes as she neared the broken red head.

Gaara felt soft small warm smooth hands rub his back. Looking up in surprised he caught her gentle caring eyes. Both of her hands moved to cup both sides of his head. He looked away from her. He hated her seeing him in this moment of weakness, tears still trailed over old ones. Soft, fingers, gently wiped them away surprising him again, as well as urging him to face what was in front of him. A shaky sigh escaped his mouth, looking back into her deep milky white orbs, more tears trailing.

"Iiee, Gaa-chan….Arigato… for proving me wrong…" she smiled, a small smile that was directed towards him. Gaara let a sob wrack his body that he was holding in., desperately clinging onto Hinata's warmth. Warm lips gently placed a chase kiss on the top of his head.

"Arigato….Gaa-kun." was all he heard before his eyes closed and-he -himself was encased with a warm embrace, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"Iie Hina-hime…. Thank…you…" he whispered, before falling into a deep slumber feeling warm wet drops fall from above.

Sai watched the whole seen before him. Although it annoyed him that the stupid Baka Subaku still seem to be able to get on good terms with Hinata-hime, especially with what happened hours before. He hated as she held him like she did right now, crying for him. It appeared Hinata was breaking out of her shell, discovering more, opening herself more with the opposite sex. It seemed just a couple of days ago where she only relied on Prince Neji and himself, occasionally her other friends, but now even the top boys in school were fawning over her. The Uchiha and this Baka Uke Sabaku… He felt jealousy overcome him. He did not like this one bit. Something had to be done…something had to change….

He quietly stood up wincing at the major wounds that ate away at him, slowly applying pressure and chakra to stem any bleeding. It was night time and it appeared half of the crowd had disappeared. The wind blew a cold breeze. He looked at the two people in front of him huddled. The red head out cold and his Hime was just behind him with her fluttering eyes… they both were probably…exhausted.

_What a waste of my time! The idiot fell asleep too… _Sai scoffed in his mind, closing his eyes before he opened them up to scan his surroundings.

It was then he heard a voice, calling out his name.

He turned his head towards that direction.

"SAI-KUN?!?!" it rang.

*******************************************************************

Akno-sensei laughed.

She actually did it! Hinata-chan managed to stop those two from killing each other. She looked around to see that half of the other sensei's managed to control the crowd as well, sending them home. Even some parents came to drag their offsprings home. She sighed, unfortunately this charade was not gonna go without consequences.

She looked down at Naruto, who fell asleep. He had given her a scare, when those boys harmed him without any remorse, she almost wanted to smack them**-hard**-. She lifted the blazer Hinata used earlier to covered his leg, it seemed to be healing quite nicely, another boost from a med-nin should make it look good as new. She cursed. She kept forgetting he had the chakra of the nine tails, helping him heal faster, but she had to wonder why he didn't use any of his strength to stop them…she shook her head he probably had to have a really serious trama to trigger it. She ended sighing.

In the distance she saw two figures running towards her.

"Prince Neji…..and Sasuke…." she whispered surprised, "I actually forgot about them." She smiled waving her hand towards them. "I wonder who won?" she muttered to herself.

They waved back as they came nearer.

Principal Tusanade-sama won't like to look at this report in the morning, she thought.

*********************************************************************

SAI-KUN!?!?!?!?!

"SAI-KUN?!?!?!!"

"SAI-KUN….ONEGAI ANSWER ME?!?!?!?" a shrill female voice called out.

He squinted his eyes and shock ran through him. A blond, slim, beautiful girl caught sight of him and with full speed headed towards his direction, she ran to him with shinning big blue eyes filled with glistening tears.

Not far behind her was another boy… Inuzuke one of Hinata's friends who was running just a bit behind her.

It was Ino his current "supposed" girlfriend.

"Yamamaka?" he muttered surprise.

She caught up to him, jumping into his arms. She began to cry "Mou, Sai-kun…I was so worried about you. I tried to look for you through the crowd. I was so scared. I could only see Prince Neji-senpai and Sasuke-san racing. Then fights broke out and sensei's were ushering students to go home and…and …..I ran into Kiba-san who was searching for Hinata-chan?" she said the last word unenthusiastically.

As soon as she mentioned Kiba, Inuzuke ran past them heading towards Hinata and Gaara who seemed to have fallen asleep. He eyed Inuzuke carefully before the brown hair boy notice his gaze and eyed him back stopping briefly before he continued towards Hinata. His gaze was only meant to be a warning-if the Inuzuke was caught doing something to Hime he would so regret the day he was born.

This did not escape the eyes of the blond beauty, who only hugged Sai tighter, smirking a cynical smirk.

He sighed placing a hand on her head. He felt her stiffen. _She had recently been prodding about past with the female Hyuga. He mafe it clear that nothing could ever happen between them. He hated whoever she felt her position was threatened or her jealousy of the unknown rose about her. _He looked down upon her blond head.

She faked a sniffle, as she buried her head deep onto his chest using her delicate manicured hands to run her hands through his dark brown copper locks.

_She hated when her "supposed boyfriend" got jealous with anything to do with the Hyuga girl and that made her jealous as well, it meant taking her beloved Sai Hino's attention being taken away from her._

He knew she noticed it, but at the moment he didn't care… he had to change the subject before she decided to press on further. He was only glad Hinata wasn't awake to see this.

He knew what he was about to say would spoil the mood, well for her anyway, but he just had to know…he was so caught up in his own actions, he forgot all about it.

"Gorgeous?" he softly called, playing with a strand of her blond hair.

"Hai" she responded eagerly.

"By any chance did you see who won?"

"BAKA.." she muttered quick against his chest, but moved slightly back, pulling his head to her level, after all Sai was a head taller, "It was a draw…they never completed the race…Baka " she ended flicking his nose, before placing a hard kiss on his lips.

Sai leaned into her kiss nipping her lip back, earning a playful squeal from her.

"She then muttered in his ear "Sai Hino….your filthy…I can probably stop by your apartment and help you clean up." she smiled pulling back, making a pretend displeasured mischief face. "That's if your wanna be guardian isn't there… ?" she smiled seductively.

He only stared down at her contemplating her invitation. It was tempting… but at the current moment her last comment upset him and brought his attention back to Hinata-hime and Prince Neji. He decided to decline her offer and check on Hinata, moving away from her towards Kiba.

She saw the look he gave her, which deep down angered her. _He always does this, these stupid mind games, playing real affectionate with me and then, drops me like nothing when it comes to the naïve little Hyuga. Well not this time!_ she seethed holding him tight.

She challenged him to a staring contest by grabbing his cheeks with both hands turning his head to face her. She eyed him with a ferocious stare, a stare that screamed "what the hell do you think you're doing, I'm right here, so forget about her!!!" He knew by now how to read her and her games-were not that hard to figure out. He was surely going to play her this round, but come out the winner. When neither one did not wavier from each others eyes a voice interrupted their game. Ino flinched.

"Hina-sama…" a voice broke their connection. "Your' awake."

This caught Sai's attention and he immediately pulled away from Ino, that is until she grabbed his wrist hard digging her nails into his skin, "Sai-kun…don't you walk away from me….she already has Kiba -san attending her."

He turned to face her while a small breeze blew through his locks, making her gasp. "Hino-san." she whispered. He looked so handsome, more mature. His dark eyes gleamed in the coming light, thick dark locks, surrounded his face in a beautiful mess. His eyes radiated the unknown, a total expressionless face….a face that was not amused by her antics anymore. She felt unsure at the moment, he always left her this way, whenever she felt she said or did something wrong or dumb on her part.

Ino swallowed hard. Nonetheless she still wanted to cling to him, to love him, to make him only hers. But for some reason, FATE was not being kind to her.

"Gomen…gorgeous, but what a terrible friend I'll be if I don't greet my awaken best friend's …Hime…but on the other hand I'm sure you, he paused… wouldn't mind at all… right?" he smiled a fake smile to Ino. In the end she could only nod dumbfounded, letting go his hand. She knew he was probably saying a hidden message with those words to her, but she was too scared to even decipher them. She caught a quick glimpse of the red markings she left on his pale skin on his wrist. She cringed, she didn't want to lose him. He began to walk away from her.

"SAI-KUN" she called softly, holding back her blond tresses as they swayed in the night cold air.

He did not stop.

"Gomen, Sai.." she whispered more to herself. Hoping by chance he heard her.

He kept on walking, but at that moment it looked as if he paused to acknowledge her …to acknowledge her words...or so she hoped.

She watched his backside as he walked away farther away from her, leaving her feeling a bit colder. Something cold and wet slide down her cheek. Did it start to rain? she wondered, wiping it away agitatedly from her face. Looking to the night sky, there was no signs of raindrops.

*******************************************************************

"Anko-sensei, Naruto! Gomen, sorry we arrived so late." A concerned Neji rushed to the older woman who held an awoken Naruto, who winced, as he was carefully held up to stand on his feet. Neji flanked to Naruto's other side to support him. Sasuke sauntered behind him surveying the aftermath of Naruto's appearance and Anko-sensei's relief.

"Neji-senpai you're here Thank-Kami-sama." Anko sighed, then looking to the Uchiha she yelled infuriated "SASUKE BAKA YOU"RE LATE!"

Sasuke scoffed "Whatever. I'm just going to ignore the favoritism going on here."

"Shut up" Anko sensei quipped, "I'm going to retrieve a med-nin for Uzamaki-san. So stay here and watch him alright." she ended heading towards the infirmary.

Neji nodded.

Sasuke shrugged. " I guess I might as well be blondie's babysitter."

"TEME!" Naruto growled, shifting all his weight on his good leg, still balancing himself on Neji. Sasuke ignore his comrade as usual with closed eyes, pretending to clean out his ears, overlooking Naruto's ranting and Anko-sensei's earlier comment. Neji sighed.

"TEME, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THAT."

"Yeah, Yeah,…bitch and cry. You most have been so weak to allow yourself to be hurt like that… eh…Nani?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Uzamaki.

"What now?" Naruto snorted.

"Naruto you baka!" Sasuke cursed, as his eyes shifted to a very familiar piece of clothing to him… Hinata-chan's jacket. He almost forgot what he really forfeited and came back for ….for Hinata.

"BAKA! WHAT HAPPENED! WHERE"S HINATA!" the Uchiha felt his anger boil, rushing to Naruto grabbing his collar, red flickering in his eyes..

"TEME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DEMAND ANYTHING FROM ME, UUHH HELLO LOOK AT THE CURRENT SITUATION I'M IN." the blond shouted, his blue orbs fading to a shade of red.

"UCHIHA, CALM DOWN!" Surprisingly it came from the non other than Prince Neji. "She's okay. She's with Inzuka-san ,Hino-san…..and…...Gaara-san?"

Both boys looked at the Byakugan wielder.

"And you are okay with that?!" Sasuke spat.

"NO, but she is safe nonetheless." the Prince replied.

"Well, I'm not, there will be hell to pay, when I'm done with them.'

It was then Sasuke took off leaving Neji alone with Naruto.

*********************************************************

Yeah so another chapter finished. Sorry it took so long, with things changing at work, I really didn't have chance to update. So, anyways I will try to update faster.

I know , I know, Sasuke and Hinata will meet again in the next chap, so.. so there okay.

Thanks Next chapter: Reunion


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT : Lost…. but Found…Reunion

.

.

"HINATA! HINA-CHAN!" a desperate voice called out. "WHERE ARE YOU?! "HINATA-CHAN!!!"

Ino heard a strong masculine voice call out once again for the "frail Hyuga."

"Hum," she scoffed, just as she was about to turn around, she actually bumped into the newcomer hard.

"Ita.." she muttered pulling back, holding her head from the initial contact. Looking up at who collided with her, baby blue eyes connected with dark-onyx ones. Startled she almost lost her balance, until the Uchiha placed two hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Gomen," he whispered quick, placing a hand on her forehead checking to see if a bump would form or not, but before Ino could react to the touch as soon as it came it disappeared.

Blue eyes in shock, she drank in his amazing features, dark hair wisped around his very handsome built features, dark eyes gleamed in the coming night. Her own legs almost gave out just by standing in the presence of the Uchiha. Strong, warm hard hands were clinging on her shoulders. They pulled away, leaving her forming goose bumps.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the name raced in her mind, feeling herself blush, it's been awhile since she let her eyes wonder over another guy, besides Sai. She didn't realized she was staring at him until he waved a hand in her face to catch her attention.

"Ino-san, where's Hyuga-san?" he asked, looking franticly around at their surroundings.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed but hid it well. "Ano, Uchiha-san, Inuzuka-san and Hino-san are looking after her over there," she pointed before adding "with Saubaku-san."

He made a frustrated growl, as if she told him something he already knew or he didn't want to hear. With closed eyes, he cleared his throat in irritation, before asking again.

"Where?" he forced himself to repeat once more, opening his eyes.

"There…" the blond responded, pointing again and this time he could see at a distance a group of boys and one girl, huddle almost together.

In an instant Ino Yamamaka could clearly see fire lit up in his eyes as , he stomped, more like power walked fast over to the huddled group, but before he did he turned around to face the blond girl once more.

"Arigato, Yamamaka-san." he managed a force smile, at the blonde, bowing in her direction, before completely walking out of her sight.

"HAI." she responded eagerly, blushing, as if a pet being praised for finally doing something right. Her body immediately just went into a coma of warmth, just at the sight of Sasuke. "Kami, he's just so handsome, I wish I was with him." she whispered. She gasped and quickly put a hand over her mouth, did she just say that." She sighed, "Maybe it's time to move on…"

Couple of minutes past…where she stood eyeing Sai and the others from afar.

"Yeah right…." she mustered hugging herself.

.

.

*********************************************************************

.

.

"HINATA,?!" a voice called out, making both brunette boys turn around.

From a distance they saw the Uchiha boy speedily coming there way. His eyes seemed cross and eyebrows were furrowed.

Sai was helping the young indigo hair beauty up, while Kiba held an unconscious Gaara, by the waist, hoisting him up.

"Sasu-kun." Hinata whispered surprised, holding onto Sai who frowned at the nickname and glared at the raven. Great just when I won round one, round two comes along, Sai thought annoyed.

The Uchiha stood facing all the party members presented in front of him. His eyes narrowed at the hands of the copper brunette who held the pale girl.

"Hina…" he said softly as he moved closer, staring at the red stains on the front of her white uniform. "Hina?" Worry overrode his mind and before he realized it he tore Hinata away from the arm's of Sai Hino, leaving him stunned and clutching empty air, with twitching fingers. "Ah" the brown copper headed boy muttered, unsure what to make of the Uchiha.

He began examining her body in front of two surprised boys and one weak one.

"Uchiha what the hell?!" Sai seethed out of his momentary daze, while Kiba called out angrily at the Uchiha.

" Mou Sasuke-kun..onegai…. stop it, I'm alright," she squeaked when his right hand grazed her left bottom cheek. He smirked knowing he felt her body twitch. A bright red blush formed on her pretty face which followed in hot pursuit against her body. She felt the back of her hair on her neck stood up, from overload of embarrassment.

His hands opened up her dirty white blouse and gently ran his fingers across her stomach, narrowed onyx eyes, following in pursuit as he traced her arms, legs, anything he could feel and smooth on contact. When he was satisfied, that there were no physical wounds on her, he exhaled a deep breath and pulled her close to his body, burying his head into her hair.

"Hinata daijoubuka?" he whispered close in her ear.

"Hai," she nodded embarrassed after the personal physical examination the raven just pulled. She eyed Sai's facial expression, pulling away from the raven. HE was clouded with anger. And she couldn't bear to look at Kiba's after what happened earlier. She knew though, for a fact she looked quite ridiculously red, as she buttoned up her stained blouse.

"Nata?" Sai looked on in appalled. Did he need to start another fight, his mind told him yes, seeing the raven smirk at him, as he pulled Hinata closer to himself. A dark glaze began to form over Sais's perfect features and both boys eyed each other dangerously. His fist's tighten at his sides, while the Uchiha smirked on daring him to pull something, anything. Just as he was about to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind and "fist."

Hinata's angelic voice broke the hate filled stare from both young men.

She was staring at a figure who slowly walked towards them.

"Naruto-kun, you're okay? Hinata gasped in delight, pulling away from Sasuke, running up to the blond boy, who slightly fumbled in balance, as she hugged him. "Hai I'm fine, nothing _Kyūbi_ can't heal in time." he mentioned tiredly as Hinata rubbed her cheek against his. The blonde's eyes wondered to the other male companions who stood around them giving him death glares, especially Sasuke, who mouthed death threats. Naruto sweat dropped. "There, there, Hina-chan I'm fine," he cautiously stated laughing nervously, patting Hinata on the head as she continued to hug him with a beaming teary eye smile.

"Hai," she laughed happily giving his forehead a quick kiss, smiling wide, her eyes seeming big, cute, and innocent and it was then his heart melted. "Kawaii". Naruto thought giving her a sheepish grin.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, all male, except Gaara of course thought the same thing as they turn their heads, "KAWAII." they secretly praised, for that innocent gesture she made.

Naruto looked at Sai, who turned away blushing, upset and then to Kiba who held the unconscious Gaara, red faced, a jealous visage displayed.

And to the stotic Sasuke who was pale. giving him the evil eye, like he just met his maker. Dark vibes radiating off of him and turning everything black, like the grass. Just as the Uchiha was about to say something ugly.

A voice was heard.

"Hina-hime." Neji's soft warm, but authoritive voice announced his arrival, walking gracefully, as Yamamaka trailed behind him, blushing unsure of how to act around the PRINCE. Boy was it her night that she ended up bumping to two of the hottest guys in school. She was so timid that she didn't know how to announce herself. She just planned to blend in the background, so unlike her.

"Neji…" Sai whispered, looking at his friend as Ino timidly come from behind him.

But Ino didn't go unnoticed, Neji smiled at her warmly, as she ended taking her leave. He is so kind she mused, as she walked her way towards Sai, who waited for her.

"Neji-nii!!!" Hinata squealed, after hugging Naruto, she ran towards her cousin who opened up his arms to receive her. She buried her head in his chest, while wrapping her slender fingers in his crown of hair. His hands did the same. Making sure all male present knew that he was Hinata's guardian.

"Hina-sama, Gomen for not coming sooner." he half heartedly whispered, placing a chaste kiss above her head "Are you hurt?" his voice soften.

"Iie, I'm just glad you're here." she smiled hugging him tighter, that their weight combined off set them landing them a ticket to the ground. They fell to the floor laughing, as the others watched unsure if they should join their PRINCE or wait to be told. And Neji placed his arm around her, brushing her hair away from her hart shaped face.

The group stayed out of the little sibling reunion for a while, until Sasuke get annoyed. He looked around and everyone seemed to be intoxicated with the display of loveable friendship, and protectiveness between the PRINCE and HIME. Their faces smug and in awe. He scoffed. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed these two were lovers rather than brother or sister or cousins or whatever the hell they were. Anyways, "Urghh" the ungodly sight bothered him so much, he just hated the fact Neji was sp possessive of Hinata, that he said anything to distract him., "Where's Anko-sensei, NEJI-SENPAI?" he asked bluntly drawing out his rival's name, breaking the eye contact between the two family members.

"Yeah, Where is Anko-sensei?" Naruto repeated.

Shut the fuck up, dobe? Sasuke mentally noted still eyeing Hinata and Neji.

"She's calling Gaara-san's guardian." The PRINCE replied elegantly standing, reaching out an arm to his hime, while she gracefully accepted, helping her to her own feet. He then brushed off any dirt or grass that clung to her hair.

Urghhh, Sasuke wanted to silently scream, placing his hands in his hair as if to rip it out. His face growing warm. There he goes again, I swear, he acts more like her lover then her family. If he touches her again, I will fight him to the death. As soon his thoughts came the two milky eye siblings parted. Neji turned to face the boys. His eyes glanced at the Uchiha first, as a predatory warning, before turning to the others.

Sasuke calmly chuckled, taking his warning into consideration, nonetheless he kept up the pretense he knew nothing..

"GAARA-SAN, what about Gaara-san?" he stopped in mid sentence as a blur pasted his peripheral vision, and a loud slap was heard, making the girls gasp and Hinata grasp his arm.

Naruto looked away, and Kiba looked to the floor.

Their PRINCE was angry.

A pair of knees hit the ground with a thud, eyes widen, as dark brown copper hair tumbled.

"Neji-senpai!" Sai called surprised, holding his raw cheek, a small amount of blood leaked from his lip.

"Neji-nii, No! Sai-nii." Hinata gasped, moving towards Sai, that is until Sasuke stopped her, shaking his head. She stopped in her tracks, too peer at him, as she saw Ino flung herself to Sai's side, her eyes softening from understanding.

"Hino-san!" Ino shouted, kneeling down with him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his fore head, "Give me a break." he muttered.

Neji glared at him, before turning his full attention to Sai.

"Sai-san, what you did today on behalf of Hinata, does not excuse you for the hurt and disruption you caused ….do you know any idea what you caused. For Anko-sensei, for Naruto, for the students that attend here, For Hinata-sama… You should know better then to start a fight with a hot head fellow student, a representative from Suna no less."

Dark black-brown eyes, looked up at the indigo haired girl, who seemed sad and to wanted only to comfort him, her hair in disarray, clinging to the Uchiha. He brusquely turned his head away from her, hating that he made her feel that way, keeping his head face down.

Hinata shyly eyed Sai, as Ino clung to his arm, in which he did not care or noticed. He wiped his mouth, thinking of an explanation.

" I…I…Nata-chan was in…Hai," he ended whispering, Ino looked at him sympathetic and glared at Hinata, which Sasuke caught. It only made him more protective of her.

"Gomen." they heard a curt apologize.

"Gomen Uzamaki-san." Sai stated keeping his gaze to the ground. Ino's head was bowed down.

Naruto nodded.

"Gomen PRINCE NEJI-SENPAI….HINATA-HIME." he added.

"Unfortunately that is not enough. Half of the school ended in a brawl and students are disappointed with the tryouts. Sensei's are suspending students, and others are emotionally affected…" Neji sighed looking towards Gaara who Kiba held, his anger almost dissipated. He focused his hard white stone eyes at his friend.

Sasuke noticed the boy gripped the ground hard, embedding his fingers in the springy grass. It's not the end of the world, he smirked in his head. And why the hell does it feel like Neji is a KING and we are just his mere servants, like he rules this god forsaken school, the Uchiha thought as he continued to listen to the Hyuga's reprimand.

"You leave me no choice but to sever you out from the team, you are no longer part of the senior all stars for the rest of the year, you can turn in your uniform tomorrow morning. You are also not to make contact with me nor Hinata for the next four weeks.." his final verdict swift but to the point. "I'm sorry but that is my choice."

Sasuke inwardly growled you mean this punk saw Hinata on a daily basis. He turned to peer down at the soft voice that spoke up.

"Mou, Neij-nii, this not all Sai-nii's fault! It was because of me…I'm at fault. Don't punish him for what I ignited." Hinata piped up causing everyone to look her way.

Ino snorted in her mind… _Exactly_…. Yet she felt happy with the punishment dealt on her boyfriend, meaning more time to spend with him.

"Hinata-sama, you are not to blame." Kiba interject, she turned to him surprised, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes soften, "I think it's partly Gaara-san's fault as well." He mentioned hoisting the red- head up.

Naruto nodded a second time that night.

Neij sighed, "Hina-sama, Hino-san's an adult he knows what's right and wrong and the consequences that are to follow. As for Saubaku-san, I agree with Inuzuke he shouldn't had let his emotions get the better of him."

"Demo," she interjected, pulling away from Sasuke moving towards Sai. Sasuke winced, How he loved this girl to death, yet she could never see fault in those around her. She was so innocent. He was going to have to change that.

"Hinata-kun?" Sasuke mentioned all eyes on him, as he grabbed Hinata from the elbow. Neji frowned, but let the Uchiha speak his opinion.

Sasuke looked at her with deep onyx orbs that seemed to pierce her own. "Everyone makes mistakes, remember that, everyone chooses there own decision, you did not choose for these two, so they will have reap what they have sown."

"It's okay, Nata-chan," Sai half smiled, " I accept whatever punishment deem fit from Neji-sama." Ignoring the Uchiha's words.

She bowed her head, yet she looked at Sai, before Neji cleared his throat gaining her attention.

"Sai-san, as for what Anko-sensei decides with the faculty staff is up to them. Just hope Principal Tsunade is lenient to you as I was. I believe same goes for Sabaku no Gaara." he finished, extending a hand for Sai to grab. He hesitantly grabbed his senpai's hand as he stood, Ino still holding on to him from his other side.

"Now I say, here is were we part everyone shall go home to their respective homes. Everyone agree?" Everyone nodded. Sai eyed the Hyugas, more Hinata before walking back, with Ino.

" Good, Hina-sama, let's go, your Otou-san will wonder where you are." Neji stated. He saw a flash of concern on her face. Her color seemed to drain, making her paler then she already was. He smiled, showing her everything was going to be alright, "But first Hina-sama we are stopping by the gym, you are not wearing those dirty clothes home. You are changing."

"Hai, demo nii-san what should I wear, my clothes are dirty, should I just wear your jacket _only…_." she questioned looking at Neji with wide eyes.

At then all male ears in range perked up. Blood ready to gush from their noses.

"Iie, Hina-sama," Neji laughed nervously, "I will lend you my clothes, they will be a bit big, but at least they are clean, ne."

Sasuke sighed he was about to smack his forehead, better yet he smacked Naruto's, "Stop thinking what your thinking dobe." He muttered following the rest of the gang heading towards the school gym.

"What!" Naruto yelled sticking his tongue out, running to catch up with the others.

"He sure bounced back fast," he snorted.

It was then everyone was greeted with Anko-sensei and a blonde headed girl with pony tails. She sighed as she took Gaara from Kiba's hands, as well as a med-nin stood helping her. Anko-sensei herself was speaking to Neji-san, Sai-san and Naruto-kun. Hinata and Ino stood by their sides.

Sasuke was just about to reach them until a voice called him.

"Uchiha!"

He swiftly turned around. "What now!"

Who the hell wanted to bother him now?

It was Inuzuka. He stood defiant his lean frame straight and rigid, fists clenched at his sides, he eyed the Raven. His brown eyes, a fire. His brown locks fighting with the wind.

"I believe this is yours, I'm just returning it to it's rightful owner." he mentioned shoving the materials in the ravens hands.

"Where did you.." Sasuke ended. These were the materials he let Hinata borrow.

"Doesn't matter," he cut him off, "but I'm warning you, you are only going to bring her more harm then happiness. I don't know what you have in your hidden agenda for Hina-sama, If your feelings are true or not, but stay away from her. She doesn't need another male causing her grief. She already has PRINCE and Sai-san, and…" he stopped, though Sasuke saw his eyes flickered to sadness.

"You… Uchiha nor Sabaku… are a part of her world." He spat, about to walk away from the onyx eyed boy.

"It seems you are not as well." Sasuke hissed, eyes feeling the urge to turn crimson.

"Excuse me!" Kiba stopped, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Lady Hinata is not a conquest for some male whore."

"What the fuck did you say?"

"You heard," Kiba gritted, "Just stay the hell away from her, you'll only hurt her. "

"What do you mean." Sasuke commanded, grasping the boys shirt collar, his fingers fisting his clean pressed uniform. "TELL ME." he growled "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HINATA!"

Kiba smiled sarcastically, "You're a smart man, I think you understand, popular guy like you, you are bound to have groupies that follow your every whim…even jealous ones."

He narrowed his eyes at the brown headed boy, "I can protect her."

"You can't protect her 24/7...your just fucking selfish. GIVE UP." Kiba snarled yanking away from the Uchiha's hands, his eyes glaring down hard at the Uchiha "Do not dwell on what you can't have, I know I have stopped." he ended, this time walking away, but not before roughly pushing Sasuke aside leaving him alone to contemplate.

He thought nothing of the anger boy's threat, taking it as a friend overly protective of his belongings.

He had to smirk though, "So Kiba has feelings for her as well. Shit, I didn't know I was going up against an army for one girl." he muttered eyeing the pearly white eye girl smile from a far. " demo she is worth it," he added walking towards the others.

" And that's where we are different Inuzuka_, I will _become selfish this one time, to obtain what _I desire_…"

He smirked when he saw her smile at Neji, her face portraying the innocent and unknown.

Hinata will be mine……

.

********************************************************************

.

Two men watched the old wooden vintage clock that was embedded in platinum silver and gold, strike 11:00 pm, signifying another hour had gone by.

"Yamato, gomen it seems my daughter, never showed up for practice. I'm sorry I made you stayed this late, Don't worry you will be compensated of course." a tall lean man, casually stated coldly, while a maid servant poured him another round of sake. He raised his hand signaling for her to stop and be on her way. She bowed and left the room.

The other man's eyes shifted towards his employer, "Iie Hyuga-sama, I'm sure Hinata-san, has a valid reason for missing practice today. I believe Sai-san…" he noticed Hiashi's white eyes narrowed at the mention of his step brothers name, yet he continued, "I believe Sai-san mentioned that there were going to be try outs today, I'm sure she went to go see Neji-san, practice instead."

The Lord of the house began to laugh.

Yamato placed his eyes to the floor, placing his drink which was offered earlier on the table before him. He felt a headache come on. This was the first time Lord Hyuga actually inquired about his own eldest daughter in a long time.

"Yes, but of course, I forgot my dear little nephew, was helping his sensei, with try outs this week. Though, I wish my daughter would at least have the common sense to call her dear beloved sensei, to let him know there wouldn't be need for a lesson today or home for that matter." Which meant she should have called _him_. Yamato thought.

"Iie it's fine Hyuga-sama, I will come tomorrow and continue where Lady Hinata-kun, and I left off. After all she is a beautiful songstress and a amazing instrument player. She has natural talent, I don't see why she needs lessons, Lord Hyuga-sama."

The lord smiled wryly, "Hinata-sama may be a timid, weak, useless, soft spoken girl, but deep down she inherits her musical talent from her mother, kami rest her soul, but I just want her to be the best _at something _at least. Is that wrong for any father to wish for."

"No it isn't." Yamato replied, ignoring the comment made about his pupil. Yeah, you only discovered that when you heard her sing a lullaby to Hanabi-chan. Yamato secretly thought.

Hiashi eyed him, as if daring him to challenged what he said.

"Well, I'll take my leave then. I'll be here tomorrow at 6:00 to see Hinata play." he mentioned as one of the maids, came in to escort him out.

"Oh, don't worry, Yamato, Hinata will study an extra two hours with you tomorrow for making up the lost time tonight, you may have to stay for dinner. I will be having a few important guests tomorrow. I was thinking after dinner that maybe you can coax my dear timid daughter to sing a private concert for us." he smirked.

"Hai, I'll try. I can't promise you anything." Yamato added grabbing his jacket from a maid heading out towards the extravagant door the Hyugas exquisite home held.

"Oh, but I'm sure she will agree. If she wishes to continue going to that ridiculous Private High School."

That was the last sentence Yamato heard before the servants escorted him out.

.

*****************************************************************

.

Sasuke yawned as he made it to his tenth story penthouse flat, above one of Konoha's expensive apartment complex. After all that ordeal, bidding Hinata goodnight, getting into fights with other males (Kiba, Neji, and Sai), dropping off Naruto home, he just wanted to go to sleep and dream of only but Hinata. Though his conversation with Kiba still lingered in his mind. He shook his head, he'll worry about it tomorrow. He tiredly shuffled his feet through the doorway. Thank Kami-sama , it was Friday and the weekend was here, meaning he could sleep in.

He threw his keys on a side table that greeted him as he entered.

"I'm HOME!" he yelled, knowing that it was for nothing, but just maybe, just maybe the outcome would be different this time around.

It was quiet.

"That's right," he placed a hand to his head, "I almost forgot," he laughed out of pity or hate, "I live alone."

Looking out at one of his windows, above the small town, rain clouds seemed to gather, it look like rain was for the forecast in the morning. Lightening flashed a couple times illuminating his home. Good, because like he thought before he was going to sleep in.

.

*********************************************************************

.

Yamato quickly dialed a number on his razor phone, he memorized many times, in the past for different reasons. He looked at his car's clock 11:30pm.

He waited until it rung once, then twice then three times, before he hung up and redialed, Right now he was inpatient and he wanted a quick answer. This time he let it rung about ten times before it went straight to voice mail.

"Little prick." he whispered while one hand was one the wheel of his red Toyota Corola.

This time he had to resort to text.

.

*********************************************************************

.

Sai felt his phone buzz twice in the back of his uniform black pants. His red tie was loosely put on as his white sleeves of his shirt was rolled up to his elbows. His blue jacket, tossed behind the back seat of his PT Cruser. He knew it was his step-brother calling him, for what? He snorted. He had one hand on the steering wheel, while the other rested on the side of his window supporting his head, as the wind blew by. Tiny sprinkles of water cooling his face. He hated the outcome of what happened tonight. He had lost…

"Why couldn't senpai listen to his side of the story… before punishing him right there? And why in front of that goddamn Uchiha, and that idiot Uzamaki-san.

"You know it's going to rain, I suggest you pull the window up?" a femmine voice chimed, breaking his thoughts.

"Tch," He looked at his passenger side, where Ino sat looking in the mirror above, putting on lip gloss. He smirked, she only did that when conversation was dry. She was no Hinata, but she was still very beautiful. He did not know what possessed him the day he asked Ino out, but ever since then she seemed to be very clingy. He glanced at her one last time, before resuming his eyes, back to the road. He needed to distract his mind.

"Are you spending the night with me or not." he stated, shifting his hand through his dark locks, "Or am I taking you home." he added, increasing speed on the petal.

She gaped at him. After all what had happened her only wish was to stay by Sai's side to comfort him, to be with him, to love him. She smiled.

"Hai of course I'll stay with you." she beamed placing a kiss on his temple as he changed direction back to his apartment.

"I'll call Sakura to cover up for me that I'll spend the night over at her house, demo what about your bro-.."

He cut her off harshly, "What about him."

"Nothing," she sighed, placing her hands on her lap. She turned to him smiling.

"Hum, he doesn't live with me." he thought, rolling up his windows, as rain began to pour.

He need to blow off steam.

.

********************************************************************

.

In the HYUGA HOUSEHOLD THAT SAME NIGHT….

A pair of pearl eyes wepted on her bed as she curled up in fetal position…..

In another room, stone cold eyes tightened his fist as he sat on his bed in his quarters, his dark brown locks loose around his frame. He held his cheek.

And Hiashi Hyuga smirked as he headed towards his master quarters.

.

**********************************************************************

Windlight Note:

Sorry for the long update I had this for a very long time saved on a file, but of course I have to work out the kinks in it. Not as great as others, but it's a start. Anyways read and review. And if anybody noticed I forgot to mention this in my other chapters before I introduced it I used the Japanese voice actor for Sai's last name. Hino-san. I just didn't know if he had one or not so I took it from there. Next chapter will be flash backs and reminiscence, So get ready to cry your eyes out. J/K. So, Once again sorry for typos and mispelled words. More to come watch out for me…Signing out. …..


End file.
